Second Chances
by ninjaangelprincess
Summary: Severus has to win over Harry on "Voldemort's orders" in Harry's 7th year. Halfway through the plan, Lucius screws things up royally. Can the two fix their relationship or do their decisions change everything? AU. SSHP. my take some favorite cliques.
1. After the Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. My works of fiction are solely for the amusement of myself and those who read them.

Warnings: Slash. SS/HP and RL/SB with some others possibly. AU during and after the Ministry battle in OotP, HPB and DH did not happen.

Author's Note: This is a very odd story in my opinion. I hope to the gods and goddesses that it's at least decent. Constructive criticism is most welcome.

--

Late June 1996

Cornelius Fudge had always played the part of being an adept politician; this is exactly why he is currently holed up in his office in the Ministry of Magic, a group of elite Aurors standing guard outside his door. Cornelius had, despite his better judgment and sheer terror, aided Albus Dumbledore and his followers when V-the Dark Lord had raided the Ministry of Magic little under a month ago. The mad man had been driven off but the reports about how the Ministry had refused to acknowledge that said mad man had returned and now openly opposed him are currently the least of the poor Minister's worries. No, not only had Cornelius sided with Dumbledore, he had also gone and sided with an escapee from Azkaban, the known- framed murdered Sirius Black.

Cornelius had seen Black confront the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew and try to hex the man into oblivion for betraying the Potters, let alone the fact that he set up Black to be framed for everything. Yes, the shouting Black was doing explained a lot. Cornelius would've left Black to kill Pettigrew freely and not gotten himself involved more than would need be to clear the man's name but his conscience, and the insane, disagreed.

Bellatrix Lestrange had snuck up behind Black and would've killed her cousin if it hadn't been for a very unnerving display of teamwork for all parties involved, participants and spectators alike. Harry Potter had gone and stupidly diverted the Dark Lord's attention from Dumbledore to himself, although the boy had caught Cornelius' eye the moment before. Cornelius had asked the gods for all the sanity in the world at that moment. The stupid teenager was standing between Lestrange and the Dark Lord. For reasons unbeknownst to himself, Cornelius had done something he had no need to have done. As Potter had jumped out of the way of the Killing Curse, the normally cowardly Minister of Magic had sent a purposely misaimed Stunning Spell at the psychotic Dark Witch. The Stunner caused her to jump back and directly into the Killing Curse. Cornelius had given Potter a curt nod and quickly went to Black's aid, binding their rat-like prey with a spell while Black prevented the scoundrel from shifting into his Animagus form.

In the meantime, the Dark Lord had fled in a rage at the realization of killing one of his most loyal followers. The Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members had quickly apprehended as many fleeing Death Eaters as possible while trying to tend to the wounded.

"Minister Fudge does not wish to be disturbed," the voice of one of Cornelius' Auror guards brings him out of his reflections.

"I have an appointment with him," a male voice almost like a bark snaps back.

"Let him in," Cornelius calls from his desk and Sirius Black walks into the room. "Black. I had forgotten you were coming today. What is it you wanted?"

"Just to make a request that would be favorable to both of us," Black states, the flicker of emotion in his blue eyes contradicting his calm demeanor. How the man could still be sane and not want to murder Cornelius for sending him to Azkaban still amazes Cornelius.

"Such as? Your name has been cleared and I personally ensured that the public would not doubt your reputation."

"It's actually two requests," Cornelius raises an eyebrow at this. "First, either give that blasted Rita Skeeter to Voldemort, throw her in Azkaban, or put a permanent Silencing Charm on her. You obviously haven't seen today's Daily Prophet if you're looking at me like that. She's a menace," Black takes a deep breath to calm himself and Cornelius makes a note to take today's Prophet out of the trash were it lay, unread. "Second, do something about the Prophet's articles. I heard from a reliable source that the Ministry has a good bit of influence over the paper that it chooses not to exert. You might want to reduce the amount of gossip and bullcrap in the paper before the public's faith in the Ministry is ruined."

"I'll take that as a warning," Cornelius nods in understanding. He would definitely take Black's words to heart now that he had an actual reason to do something about Skeeter. The woman really is a menace. "Why warn me though? I forewent the use of Veritaserum at your trial and sentenced you to the Dementor's Kiss back in '93." Cornelius felt it prudent not to ask how the man had avoided that fate.

"I warned you as a way of saying thanks for helping at the Ministry, for clearing my name, not that it matters because my family destroyed the name of Black generations ago, and for the Orders of Merlin you gave to the everyone in the Order, whether they were of age or not."

Cornelius nods at that. It was just easier to give recognition to all those who had contributed to severely weakening the Dark Lord. With any luck, and for once Cornelius agreed with Dumbledore on this, the Wizarding World wouldn't hear from the Dark Lord for a good while, a year or so at the least.

"Black, give a message to Dumbledore for me. Tell him I said that I was... that I was wrong and that he, Potter, and the Order have the support of both the Ministry and the Auror Core in any actions they take in the war effort. Also," Cornelius pauses to consider his next words carefully. Guaranteed the current Core head won't be happy but his second in command won't mind having a new chain of command to follow. "Sirius Black, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, I hereby reinstate you as a member of the Auror Core and promote you to Head Auror Rufus Scrimegour's second in command if you wish to rejoin. Kingsley Shaklebolt will be your second in command followed by John Dawlish. Should Dawlish be a problem, you have my permission to defy your superior's orders and beat the snot out of that idiot. You also have legal permission to visit your godson whenever you want and you may remove him from the care of him relatives if you wish."

Black stands there shocked for a moment before answering, "I'll consider it, Minister. I suppose we're giving each other second chances so to speak?"

"Yes, let's hope this starts a string of second chances that will help our world in the end."

--

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore is giving his end of term speech at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Surprisingly enough, Albus makes it a point to mention how pleased he is to be rid of that 'good for nothing toad Dolores Umbridge' and that he already has a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher chosen for next term.

Most of the students cheer loudly after a moment of shocked silence but none cheer louder than Fred and George Weasley. Their mother had dragged them back to the school once Umbridge had been fired for using 'unorthodox methods of punishment'. The Weasley twins had gotten a good laugh at the story of their tiny now former Charms professor Filius Flitwick 'accidentally' sending Umbridge into the swamp the twins had created outside her office.

The next day, Harry Potter and his fellow members of Dumbledore's Army, i.e. the Order of the Phoenix members in training, board the Hogwarts Express to head home for the summer. Harry and his best friend Hermione Granger would most likely be spending part of the summer either at the Burrow or at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with their best friend Ron Weasley. The other DA's would keep in contact with them and had already promised to help the Order whenever necessary.

--

Author's Note: I know this part was rather dull but it's nothing more than a background chapter. Sixth year will be skipped over except for in memories since nothing really interesting occurs in it. The summer between fifth and sixth year will be mentioned though just because I do so love seeing the Dursleys squirm. Hint, hint.


	2. A Visit from Godfather

Author's Note: Just thought I'd mention this, my mom and I actually discussed an event that takes part later on in this story. In other words, later on there will be a few chapters that will be confusing as ever even if you pay perfect attention to it.

Mid July 1996

Sirius Black is currently standing in front of the door to Number Four Pivet Drive. He isn't overly comfortable in this conformist muggle neighborhood. Sighing, he knocks on the door and hopes to Merlin that his godson answers the door. Neither Merlin nor any other great Wizard of the past hears him though.

"Yes?" Petunia Dursley asks as she answers the door. Sirius recognizes the woman from his late best friend's wedding as the sister of James Potter's wife Lily Evans. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Yes, Petunia, I was best friends with your sister's husband and I am your nephew's godfather. My name is Sirius Black, in case you don't recall it," Sirius does his best to be polite, just on the odd chance Harry is near enough to hear.

"V-VERNON!" Petunia shrieks and a large, fat man appears at her side after a few minutes. "He's one of them!"

"Get lost, you freak. We don't want your kind here," Vernon Dursley snarls at Sirius, who merely lets out a bark of laughter in response.

"You don't scare me, Dursley. Now I'm only going to say this once, I don't mean you any harm. I came here to discuss my godson. Either we have this discussion inside like civilized adults or we have this discussion outside in the yard like raving lunatics so all your neighbors can watch," Harry had told Sirius about how the Dursleys prided themselves on appearing normal. Threatening to blast the bars off Harry's window in broad daylight would be as far from normal as possible in this dump.

"Inside then, both of you," Petunia scowls and ushers both her purple-faced husband and Sirius inside, despite Vernon's protests of being ordered around by his wife. "What would the neighbors think if they saw you acting like a madman?"

Despite everything, Sirius has to admit that if Petunia has anything in common with her late sister Lily it's that they share a habit of scolding their husbands. Sirius shakes his head at Vernon's questioning glare and his smirk becomes a frown.

"Where is Harry at? I want him here for this. Don't even argue it, Dursley. I'm within my rights as his godfather to come back with a squad of Aurors, or, as they might be called in your world, a Special Forces military team, if you don't agree to my demands to have him present. Now, where is he?"

Vernon would protest but the serious tone in the voice of his guest, he supposes, and the fact that his wife has just run upstairs to lock herself in their room say otherwise. "BOY, get down here!"

Harry, surprisingly, is sitting in his room with his cousin Dudley. Dudley had spent the last year trying to accept the fact that Harry had saved him from these things called Dementoids- no, that isn't right, it's _Dementors_. Dudley has been spending the few weeks since Harry returned from school trying to understand some of his cousin's world. Needless to say, this is entirely behind his parents' backs and confusing his cousin.

"So this Kidditch is sort of like cricket only it's played in the air?" Dudley asks, still a little confused.

"It's _Quidditch_, and yeah, it's sort of the same I suppose," Harry pinches the bridge of his nose, a rather annoying habit he had picked up from his numerous Order meetings with Dumbledore and Snape during his fifth year at Hogwarts. "I still don't understand why you're interested all of a sudden though. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will be furious with both of us, more me than you though."

"You said that your House's code was being noble and brave at heart, right?" Harry nods. "Well, at Smeltings we learn about honor and stuff like 'an eye for an eye'. You said those Dementors could've sucked my soul out and you saved me from them despite how horrible we- I've been to you. Mum and Dad aren't bright enough to see it but you've been giving us second chances for years and it took a near having a pointless existence experience for me to realize it. I guess I just want to learn about you and your world as a way of repaying you for saving me."

"Dudley, I think Uncle Vernon would pass out if he heard you talk like that," Harry comments with a smirk. "If you can convince him to take the bars off my window, I can have Hedwig take a letter to my friend Hermione. She'll happily let us borrow some of her books to read through."

"I'll see what I can do-" Dudley trails off at the sound of his mother rushing up the stairs and slamming her door shut. "What was that?"

Harry merely shrugs in response. Both he and Dudley jump when Uncle Vernon bellows for Harry's presence.

"Get in your room and hide," Harry warns but Dudley rolls his eyes and follows his cousin downstairs. He had gained a good deal of courage and confidence since he had toned up during his training for Smeltings' boxing team.

The odd pair makes it half way down the stairs when a truly memorable sight meets their eyes. Sirius Black has Vernon Dursley pinned against a wall with his wand pointed at the man's neck.

"You will not insult my godson ever again and you will treat him with respect," Sirius snarls. "Harry is no boy. He is more of a man than you will ever be."

"I will address my nephew as I see fit," Vernon snaps at Sirius, sounding much braver than he looks.

"No, Dad, you won't. Harry is a real person and not the worthless servant you treat him like," Dudley speaks up from beside Harry.

Vernon just gapes at his son awestruck. His Dudley was defending his sister-in-law's worthless spawn. What in god's name had the boy done to his son?

"Well, now that Harry's here we can have a civil conversation," Sirius turns and beams at his godson. "Well- oof! I missed you too, kiddo." Sirius hugs Harry and ruffles the teen's hair as soon as he gets his breath back. Harry had nearly knocked Sirius over when he had hugged him.

"Don't even attempt to yell at Dudley for defending me," Harry boldly snaps at his uncle before the man can even open his mouth. "I didn't do anything to him. Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"That's easy, Minister Fudge cleared my name after what happened at the Ministry. Anyway, I'm here because, as your godfather, it is my job to make sure you are being properly taken care of while you are here until my house can be properly attended to," Sirius states matter of factly.

"You realize that didn't answer anything, don't you?" Vernon chances to ask. "Come, we'll sit at the table and discuss this as you suggested."

"Ignore him," Dudley pipes up again. "He just wants to have the table between you for his own sake."

"Dudley," Vernon's voice is low and dangerous.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Dud," Harry nods in agreement with his cousin, once again sending Vernon into a state of shock as he leads the way into the kitchen. "Sirius?"

"I want the bars removed from Harry's window for starters. Either you remove them before I leave or I'll have them removed. And don't even try to give me that bull about destroying private property. I'm well within my rights, believe me. Harry is also to be allowed to work on his homework whether you approve of it or not. You had better pray to Merlin if he doesn't get it completed by the time I come back to visit him on his birthday. Other than that, if Harry is not treated fairly then you will wish you were never born. Am I clear, Dursley?"

"I will not agree to any of your demands!" Vernon yells. "I'm not scared of you or your so called Special Forces!"

"Sirius, why can't I just come with you now?" Harry asks, completely ignoring his uncle.

"I need you to stay here until everything settles down a bit. I can't risk you getting caught up in the warzone my house and life are right now," Sirius gives Harry a warning look before turning back to Vernon. "Well? Are you going to agree or not?"

"NO!"

"Harry, what's that?" Dudley asks, pointing through the kitchen window at a black shape in the sky above the house. "Whatever it is, it's circling the house."

"I don't know. It doesn't look big enough to be a dragon."

"There are no such things as dragons!" Vernon roars and goes to pull the boys away from the window. He stops when Sirius starts laughing.

"Harry's right, that's no dragon. You remember Buckbeak, right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Harry beams before noticing Dudley's expression. "Buckbeak is the name of Sirius' Hippogriff. A Hippogriff is a cross between a horse and a giant eagle. They're actually quite beautiful once the shock of seeing them for the first time wears off," he adds as an afterthought, more to the chagrin of his uncle than to his cousin's enlightenment.

"If those bars aren't gone by nightfall, Dursley, I won't be responsible for what my companion does to your house while ripping them off," Sirius warns, causing Vernon to visibly pale. "And as for the other demands, I'll check Harry's homework on his birthday and I'm allowed to question all members of this household using a form of truth serum and I will do so on Harry's birthday. Your second chance lasts until then."

Vernon promptly stalks out of the kitchen and into the garage to get the equipment necessary to set about removing the bars from his nephew's window. Vernon is well aware that his son has turned against him and is even more aware of the fact that his freak of a nephew's freak godfather had let the underlying threat of his last sentence hang. Vernon is, by nature, a shrew, calculating man. He knows when he can push an issue and win but, loathe as he is to admit it, he also knows when to admit defeat.

Meanwhile, Harry introduces Dudley to Sirius and gets to play peacekeeper between the two. Sirius doesn't trust that Dudley has reformed, so to speak, after so many years of tormenting Harry and living with that moron's hatred of anything magic related. Dudley recounts the Dementor attack from the previous summer and how that Harry's magic had chased off the feeling of absolute dread and the freezing cold on that warm, muggy summer evening.

He even repeated the things he had learned over the past few weeks. Harry even has to admit that Dudley surprises him with how well he remembers the information. He makes it a point to tell Dudley that his willingness to accept the Wizarding world means a lot to him, especially with the way Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia feel about it. Sirius begrudgingly accepts this and agrees to trying to treat Dudley like he treats Harry.


	3. The Year that Went by too Fast

Author's note: Sorry if my making Dudley redeem himself isn't popular but I honestly think nearly having your soul sucked out might just change your outlook on life and make you appreciate who or what saved you. Oh, and before I forget to mention her again like I did last chapter, thanks to my beta and friend Laurenke1 for reading through this as I type and giving me her opinion of it. Also, sorry if Sirius seemed a bit odd last chapter, he makes up for it.

Late June 1997

Harry Potter and his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with their friend, and Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, as they discuss the school year. Their sixth year at Hogwarts had actually been his least normal and most boring year to date. Unlike during his previous years, Voldemort hadn't tried to kill him or come after him in any way, shape, or form. On a happier subject, Harry had been in contact with his cousin all year. Even Harry had to admit that it was odd to write letters to Dudley that usually resulted in Hermione adding a postscript to said letters that scolded both of them. Although those scolding postscripts had been rather harsh, Hermione and eventually Ron had both come to terms with the fact Harry was gay.

Dudley, after attending Smeltings for five years, had gotten over his initial homophobia and had asked Hermione what she thought about Harry in a letter. Dudley had heard the rumors around school about a few of the other guys and had gotten used to it. Upon reflecting about his talks with Harry during the summer about Hogwarts, Dudley had grown suspicious and dropped a hint to Hermione.

Hermione had already had her suspicions about her pseudo-brother's sexuality thanks to a few of Ginny Weasley's comments about her then boyfriend. Actually, it was more like Ginny had dragged a near confession out of Harry, agreed to be his alibi, and asked Hermione if she knew anything about it. Hermione had then cornered Harry and asked him directly about it after having read Dudley's letter that morning. Harry had apologized for not saying anything and practically begged her to still be his friend. Hermione had just hugged him and called him an idiot for thinking that.

Ron, on the other hand, hadn't taken it so well. He had stared at Harry like a deer in the headlights, a muggle reference he needed explained to him of course, for a few minutes before passing out. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had agreed to let Ron wake up on his own. Thank Merlin that it had been a Saturday and there hadn't been any classes. Ron had woken up, said he had dream that Harry had gone gay, and had declared he needed vast amounts of cake and ice cream from the kitchen when told that it hadn't been a dream. By dinner that evening, Ron had had a horrible stomach ache but he had also accepted Harry's 'condition' as he called it after throwing a fit about how Harry was just pretending to date Ginny.

Ginny had spent the better part of an hour reasoning with her brother; it took her threatening to tell their mother about Ron being a prat to bring him back to reality. Mainly, it was the memory of Molly Weasley quite literally dragging the twins back to Hogwarts by their ears last year that did the trick. To this day, Fred and George still have bruises on their ears and on their butts from when their mother threw them into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

On the subject of Harry's studies, even Harry himself has to admit that his grades have improved without Voldemort trying to come after him. Headmaster Dumbledore had gotten an Auror to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. No one in the school complained even once about having Sirius Black as a professor. The Ministry didn't complain either; they had given Sirius the job of protecting Hogwarts and Harry and what better way to do that than to be in the same place where the boy-who-lived went to school. Undoubtedly more surprising is that Harry's grades in Potion class improved. The first day Professor Snape had actually not given Harry a scathing remark about his potion had nearly made half the class take heart attacks and nearly made the other half burst out laughing at the scowl of disappointment on the man's face.

Life for Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix hadn't been as wonderfully peaceful though. Albus had spent most of the year in meetings discussing why Tom Riddle had been so quiet since his little setback at the Ministry. No one thought he was just licking his wounds, merely biding his time and planning his next move more completely. Despite Minister Fudge's demands for proof of this, Albus knew the man was just being difficult for difficulty's sake. Albus needed no proof other than his worry for Severus Snape and Harry Potter. He considered the two of them to be like sons to him. Harry had come to him complaining about his scar burning at least once a month, sometimes as often as once a week. Severus had been summoned by Tom to every meeting but thankfully had only needed medical attention after two or three of them. Severus had informed Albus that the Dark Lord was looking into ways to rid himself of Harry but had yet to decide on an acceptable method.

The Order members and Aurors had captured a few low level Death Eaters but they hadn't gotten any information out of them. The Wizards and Witch were new recruits under the influence of the Imperious Curse. After that little incident, the Minister decided to send an Auror to Hogwarts just in case. Sirius Black, second in command of the Auror Core and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, was the best choice. That decision saved Albus the trouble of interviewing candidates for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post for the Merlin-only-knows-how-manyith year in a row.

As for goings on within the school, Albus was both delighted and dismayed by the cooperation Severus and Sirius had. As colleges, they behaved themselves and more or less just avoided one another like the plague. As co-conspirators, though, poor Albus had finally met his match at scheming. His plans for a Yule ball had been thwarted by Severus injecting a poison into the trees that would make all the needles fall off, the Halloween ball hadn't gotten past being mentioned in staff meeting before Sirius had started yelling that it wasn't right to celebrate on the night Lily and James Potter died, and the Valentine's ball had been a disaster waiting to happen. Severus had objected to it and threatened to spike the food and drink with an emotion suppressant to ruin the holiday where as Sirius had said that it would too much of a risk that someone who had Death Eater parents could lure Harry away from the ball and past the wards so that he could be portkeyed to Voldemort.

Currently though, Albus is sitting in his office with Sirius, Minister Fudge, and their most trusted Order members and Aurors while waiting for Severus to return from a meeting of Tom's inner circle. Albus had made it a point to have the resident medi-witch, Madam Pomfrey, delay her return home. The motherly woman is waiting at the entrance to the school so she can drag Severus up the Hospital Wing to be given a routine medical exam at the least before he'll be allowed to report to Albus.

Sirius Black had had one of the worst years of his life. Last July he had threatened his godson's uncle that it Harry wasn't treated properly there would be hell to pay. And quite simply, there was. The bars hadn't been removed from the window fast enough and the Hippogriff Buckbeak ripped said bars from said window the moment the street was shrouded in darkness.

Sirius had returned to Number Four Pivet Drive on July 31st to visit his godson on his birthday. Both luckily and unluckily, Remus Lupin had insisted upon accompanying Sirius. When they arrived, they had found that the bars on the window had not only been replaced but also had a layer of what Remus had called barbed wire on either side of them. Sirius and Remus had barely kept one another for going after Dursley's throat and Remus had nearly gone feral. Remus had gone upstairs to search for Harry while Sirius had entered the kitchen to corner Dursley and his horse-faced wife. Rest assured, Sirius made good on his promise to question them using a truth serum, he picked the best one he knew of, Veritaserum. Had it not been for Remus and Dudley arriving downstairs at that precise moment with a bruised and bloody Harry, Sirius would've killed the man on the spot in the most painful way he could think of.

Dursley and his wife, still under the influence of Veritaserum, had unwillingly repeated to Remus that Dursley had taken to beating Harry for working on his homework and for whatever reason he felt like using at the moment. The wounds on the boy's body had said more than enough to Remus and it had taken all his willpower and Sirius' persuasion to not go feral and rip Dursley apart for hurting the boy he had taken as a son and Dursley's wife apart for not doing anything about it. At least Dudley had been helping Harry clean and bandage the wounds. Once Sirius was sure Remus still had the wolf under control, he had sent the werewolf back to the Order meeting they knew was taking place with Harry and Dudley, saying that he would follow when he was finished with the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley was hit with a few choice curses, one of which would make everyone around him think he is insane and hopefully lock him in a nut house. As if the monster didn't deserve to have to hit himself violently at every impulse of anger he felt towards anything other than himself. And as for his wife, Petunia Dursley was now condemned to shriek loudly at every single thing that could be considered wrong or unfair in any way, shape, or form. But of course, Sirius would've felt horrible if he didn't do one little thing before leaving, and in retrospect he has to admit, it had been a very gentle punch that had broken Vernon Dursley's jaw.

On other notes, Harry had recovered wonderfully and it had been through the physical strength of Dudley that Ron and Hermione, after finally meeting for the first time, had been kept from storming off to the Dursley's to do worse than Sirius had done. The pair had had murder in their eyes, no one doubted that, but their concern for Harry's well being had helped Dudley to stay their hands. Sirius had chosen that moment to ask Albus if he could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts since he needed to remain at Hogwarts anyway as a way to redirect the conversation before someone went and got themselves thrown into Azkaban. Albus had agreed and Remus had offered to help Sirius design his lesson plans, having previously taught the subject himself. That was where Sirius' biggest trouble began.

Sirius had developed feelings for Remus back when they were at Hogwarts. He had figured that the werewolf just didn't do relationships because he never showed interest in anyone. Sirius had dated a lot back then in an attempt to make Remus jealous and get some kind of response from him but it never worked. The only people Remus might've told about any romantic feelings he might've had for someone are both gone. Either way, Sirius was now stuck spending the time he wanted to spend with his heart's desire but the circumstances were not the ones he wanted. Remus had come to Hogwarts every weekend to visit Harry and Sirius and every weekend Sirius had danced around having to be in the werewolf's company longer than normal for fear of saying something that would jeopardize their friendship. And this coming summer, Harry would be moving into the finally renovated and refurbished Number Twelve Grimmauld Place after his seventeenth birthday. No matter how thrilled Sirius is about this, he can't help but feel that he's hit a brick wall with Remus.


	4. Voldemort's Plan

Author's Note: Sorry for not including much of Severus yet but this chapter focuses on him really. And my beta, Laurenke1, brought up a point I didn't mention but it gets explained now so no worries. Also, I try to make each chapter around two thousand words long.

June 24, 1997

Severus Snape had just sat down to his first cup of tea for the summer holiday. He has two blessed months of peace from all of those insufferable brats the other staff members have the nerve to call students. No sooner had Severus taken a single sip of tea then the Dark Mark on his left forearm began to burn. Cursing under his breath at the rotten timing, Severus quickly gathers his Death Eater robes and stalks out of the castle and towards the gates. Once safely beyond said gates, Severus Apparates to just outside the wards surrounding Riddle Manor. Fortunately for him, he is the first of the inner circle to arrive.

Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he prefers to be called, is sitting on his throne as the eleven remaining members of his inner circle arrive at his home, Riddle Manor. Each Death Eater kneels at his feet and kisses the hem of his robe before standing in his rightful place. Though only a fool wouldn't realize it, or admit that it is true for that matter, the Dark Lord is still pained by the loss of two of his three favored servants. Peter Pettigrew had been captured during the Ministry battle and had received the Dementor's Kiss a few days later where as Bellatrix Lestrange had been killed by Voldemort's own hand. The Killing Curse had been meant for Harry Potter, not for his beloved Bella. A glance around the room with his red, slit-like eyes tells Voldemort that all are gathered, the blond haired Lucius Malfoy the last to arrive.

"Lucius, step forward," the Dark Lord commands.

"Yes, my Lord?"Lucius kneels at his master's feet, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Your tardiness did not go unnoticed and shall not go unpunished," Voldemort hisses and aims his wand at Lucius. "_Crucio._"

Severus watches with feigned glee at his former friend's punishment. That is the exact reason Severus made a point to never be late for a summons unless he had a perfectly good excuse, such as being at Hogwarts in either a class or a staff meeting.

"Now, onto more important matters. Lucius decided that he would be late simply because he has come up with a plan to bring Harry Potter to me," the Dark Lord gives Lucius an impatient look as the blond struggles to pick himself up off the floor. The Cruiciatus curse had been held on him for nearly five minutes.

"My Lord, I regret being late but it was with cause. I have come across a small difficulty I'm afraid," Lucius bows to the Dark Lord.

"Go on."

"I have conferred with my son Draco about who Potter would trust enough that we could influence but there isn't anyone. All of Potter's friends are either on Dumbledore's side or their own. None of them will allow anyone from Slytherin or associated with us in any way near enough to Potter to attempt anything," Lucius announces, the tone of his voice indicating that he has more to say as his eyes fall upon Severus.

"But?"

"But we all know Severus' tastes. Perhaps he could lure Potter out for us. His voice can rival that of the sirens if he wishes," Severus refrains from snapping at Lucius. Self-preservation instincts can be a life saver.

"What are your thoughts on this matter, Severus?" the Dark Lord asks, sounding somewhat skeptical of this plan.

"My Lord, the chances of this plan succeeding are remarkably low if I am to be the one who is to lure Potter to you. The boy does not trust me; he merely tolerates my presence because he has to. That is beside the point though; the old fool frowns upon student-teacher relationships, even if the student is of age. I would be jeopardizing my position within the school," Severus explains as calmly as possible.

"A necessary risk but you, my dear Severus, have a way with those of the same gender and it has been nineteen years since you last took a lover, if my memory is correct."

"Yes, my Lord, your memory is correct. And I shall endeavor to win Potter's affections so that he may be given to you," Severus bows his head to the Dark Lord to hide the disgust he feels at this new order and, more importantly, at the reminder of his last, and only, love.

"If I may, my Lord," Lucius clears his throat and waits for the Dark Lord to signal him to continue. "Why doesn't Severus have a little potion accident that makes him Potter's age? Oh that's right, the last time Severus was seventeen was when his so-called lover up and vanished in the middle of the night, right in the middle of their graduation celebration."

"That was quite inappropriate and unnecessary, Lucius," the Dark Lord scowls at the blond and for once Severus couldn't agree more with the man. That barb stung worse than anything else could have. "Severus."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus carefully keeps the emotion from his voice, although he's sure a small undercurrent of anger can be heard.

"You have permission to punish Lucius for his insolence. I can see you want to."

"As you wish, my Lord," Severus answers and approaches Lucius.

Severus decides to take a mild form of pity on his former friend for his idiotic comment. Lucius receives a swift right hook to his jaw and that would have been all but he is stupid enough to return it, making Severus' nose bleed. Not the smartest idea when the normally short tempered man is already at his breaking point. Severus punches Lucius hard enough in the stomach to knock the air from his lungs and then slams his knee into Lucius' groin, sending the man to his knees clutching the area.

"I see you still prefer the more imaginative forms of punishment, Severus," the Dark Lord voices his approval in the tone of his voice.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus goes stand in his position in the semicircle but Lucius chooses this moment to be, well, his ignorant, stuck up, idiotic self.

"Tut, tut, Severus, trying to damage a man's pride simply because you can't perform as well as he can. At least you're not nearly as insane and demented as Bella was-" Lucius doesn't get to finish that comment.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Obruo genitalis!_"

Severus isn't sure who snapped first, the Dark Lord or himself. All he knows is that Lucius' screams can probably be heard outside Riddle Manor despite the privacy and silencing spells on the place. Some ten minutes later, the Dark Lord lifts the Cruciatis curse from Lucius, leaving the man twitching uncontrollably on the floor.

"Let that be a warning to all of you," the Dark Lord snarls. "Do not insult the late Bella."

As if anyone in their right mind, or anyone who valued their life, would, Severus snorts to himself mentally. It is a well known fact in the inner circle that Bellatrix was the Dark Lord's consort and that he is still very unhappy about killing her. Anyone with half a brain knows not to mention that subject in even the most subtle of references.

A chorus of 'yes, my Lord' follows the Dark Lord's warning. Lucius will have tremors wracking his body for the next week or so.

"Good. You are dismissed. Crabbe, Goyle, get this weakling," here the Dark Lord gives Lucius a hard kick to his side, breaking a rib or two from the resounding crack," out of here. Severus, stay behind."

"Yes, my Lord," all of the inner circle member say. Crabbe and Goyle carry Lucius between them and follow everyone else out. Severus remains behind as ordered.

"Severus, you acted out of turn but you are forgiven for it. Lucius deserved his fate," the Dark Lord smiles his fiendish, disturbing smile. "Come, sit and join me for a glass of wine to celebrate Lucius being put in his place. I agree with your chosen curse for him, the ignorant fool deserved it."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus swallows his nervousness and accepts the glass of white wine offered to him. "I thought you might agree to it with the nature of his comments."

"Although Lucius made a fool of himself, his plan does have its merits," Severus curses mentally at this. "I believe there are potions that would reduce one's age, are there not?"

"Yes, my Lord, there are potions that would do so," Severus furrows his brow in concentration. "Most age reducing potions reduce one's mental age as well as one's physical age. There are a select few which only reduce the physical age."

"But?" the curiosity in the Dark Lord's voice would have slightly worried Severus was he not off somewhere in his mind searching out the ingredients lists for said age-reducing potions.

"But those potions have been relatively obsolete for centuries. Some of the required ingredients may no longer be available or may require being hunted down and traded on the black market. If the ingredients no longer exist, it may take time to find suitable replacements, my Lord," Severus comes back to reality and quickly remembers his slightly forgotten manners.

"You have until the school year starts to work out this dilemma. And then you shall win Potter's favor whether the potion works or not. You will report to me once a month and I expect you to bring him to me before he graduates," the Dark Lord waves his hand dismissively, signaling for Severus to leave.

"Yes, my Lord. I will not fail you," with that lie said, Severus bows and walks quickly to the edge of the anti-Apparation wards surrounding Riddle Manor.

Severus Apparates to just outside the gates of Hogwarts and quickly walks up the path to the school, hoping Albus doesn't have Poppy waiting in the Entrance Hall for him. The walk to the school seems longer than normal, giving Severus unwanted time to dwell on his thoughts. The most prominent thought is how the bloody hell is supposed to get out of this one? Severus hadn't lied to the Dark Lord when he said that student-teacher relationships are frowned upon by Albus but, truth be told, there isn't anything in the rules that forbids them so long as the student is of age and is a willing participant.

The problem is that Severus had spent so long ignoring his conscience that he has no idea what to do. He has no intentions of doing the Dark Lord's bidding if it means sacrificing a student but at the same time, his survival instincts are telling him to screw his conscience and hand Potter over to save his own hide. Hopefully Albus will have some idea what to do. Speaking of the barmy old man, he has Poppy waiting in the Entrance Hall. Crap...

"Don't even think about it, Severus Snape," the medi-witch snaps and steps directly in front of the secret passage Severus was just about to sneak into unnoticed. "Your nose is broken again, I see. Hospital Wing, now."

"Don't be daft, Poppy. I need to speak to Albus immediately."

"Ha! Albus gave me orders to drag you to the Wing if I have to before you report to him," the motherly woman scowls when Severus continues to protest. "Oh fine then. Hold still."

Severus concedes begrudingly, not like there's anyone in the halls to watch Poppy use various diagnostic spells on him anyway. The gray haired medi-witch uses a tricky charm on Severus to fix his nose before it can become any more deformed than it already is, though Severus is the only one who will insult himself in such a way.

"There, your nose will be fine. Now, get to Albus' office. You obviously got to be lucky enough to not suffer the Cruciatus curse this time," Poppy shoos Severus along the hall, sending a weak Stinging Hex at his rear when he mutters something about her being a charlatan under his breath.

Latin translations:

Obruo genitalis – obliterate (destroy) genitals

Any translations are going to be in relatively rough Latin. Feel free to correct me on them.


	5. Meddling Headmaster

Author's Note: Just a thank you again to my beta Laurenke1 and a thank you to the readers who reviewed: animehpgurl, Nemesis Horizon, and Morgana-White.

"He's late, Albus," Sirius Black scowls at Albus Dumbledore. "Typical Snape."

"Enough of that, Sirius. He puts his life on the line for the information we need to stay ahead of Voldemort in this war," Albus sighs. "He's passed through the school wards. He should be getting reprimanded by Poppy about now and then he'll show up here."

"I still can't see how you trust him, Albus," Minister Fudge grumbles and everyone in the room shoots him a glare. "What? He's a Death Eater and he can't be trusted."

"Cornelius, I would trust Severus with my life. I don't tell him this often enough but he is like a son to me. As I told Sirius, Severus risks his life for us constantly. He wouldn't give us faulty information unless he himself was given faulty information."

"Albus is right, Minister," Auror and Order member Kingsley Shacklebolt comments. "He's the one who tipped us off about the Ministry raid last year. And he's been keeping us updated on the Dark Lord's plans all year."

"Enough of this bickering," Arthur Weasley says as he and his wife Molly step between Kingsley and the Minister. The fight brewing in the air is as obvious as the setting summer sun just outside the window in Albus' office.

"He's on the stairs to the office, Albus," Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody growls, his enchanted blue eye watching Severus walk up the stairs and stop outside the door to knock.

"Come in, Severus. Everyone else is here," Albus calls and the sultry Potion Master stalks in, obviously miffed about something.

"Why did you tell that woman to wait in the Entrance Hall? I am perfectly capable of deciding when I do and do not need a medical examination," Severus snaps as he sits in the black leather armchair in front of Albus' desk, purposely ignoring everyone else in the room. Needless to say, said armchair had been left unoccupied because it is known to be Severus' preferred seat, thus the pretence of there being a curse on the chair had kept everyone away from it.

"I asked Poppy to await your arrival as a safety precaution. I meant no disrespect, Severus, and you know that," Albus gives the dark haired man a slight puppy dog pout over his half moon spectacles.

"I know that, Albus. Forgive me, I'm just a bit unnerved from the meeting- Shut it, Black," Severus snaps at Sirius' snort. "You should be more worried than anyone else. The Dark Lord has come up with a new way to try and lure Potter to him."

"What? Explain, Snape, and if you have anything to do with it, so help me Merlin, you won't see daylight again."

"Sirius, calm down," Remus Lupin growls from beside his friend, a restraining hand on the Auror's shoulder. The warning look in the werewolf's eyes is contradicted by the protectiveness in the growl. "Continue, Severus."

"Very well, Remus, as long as you keep that mutt under control," Severus nods to the werewolf. Thankfully, he and Remus had put aside most of their differences during the year the werewolf had taught at Hogwarts. "Lucius Malfoy suggested to the Dark Lord that someone should seduce Potter and then offer him up to the Dark Lord. Thankfully, through a few carefully placed warnings, none of Potter's friends will allow anyone associated with the Dark Lord or his followers in any way near enough to Potter to be able to succeed in this plan. Lucius then had the gall to suggest me for this task- Let me finish, Black, before you try to hex me- but I talked my way out of it, saying that it wouldn't be proper and that it would be frowned upon by certain staff members. No, I didn't mention that not a single part of this plan would work because Potter's protective dogfather is currently teaching at the school until said student graduates and would rip me apart for it."

"You actually did something right for a change, Snape," Sirius snipes. "There's something else you're not saying though."

"For once you're being quite perceptive, Black," Severus snipes back. "Lucius made an offhanded comment about giving someone an age reducer and having that person seduce Potter although he made the mistake of insulting your late cousin in the same room as the Dark Lord. But that's neither here nor there. The Dark Lord had me stay after the meeting to discuss such a possibility. I attempted to dissuade him from the idea but to no avail."

"Put simply, you're saying to keep all new students as far away from my godson as possible next year. Arthur, Molly, can you two inform Ron, Hermione, and Ginny of this? Remus and I will inform Harry when we pick him up on his birthday," Sirius grumbles, already no doubt plotting ways to protect Harry come the new school year and pointedly ignoring the comment about his cousin.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Molly asks fretfully. She cares for Harry as if he was one of her own children.

"We could assign a squad or Aurors to keep tabs on the black market," Kingsley suggests tentatively.

"I can put economic sanctions on some of the ingredients in the potion as well but I highly doubt either of those actions would be of any use," Minister Fudge shakes his head dismissively. "Albus?"

"I will look into the matter, Cornelius. This meeting is over for now. I will summon everyone back when new information comes to light," Albus says calmly, the twinkle in his eyes blinking madly and focused on Severus.

"Black, a word before you and Remus leave," Severus calls on an instinct.

Once outside the headmaster's office door, Sirius and Remus give Severus a questioning look.

"Call it a courtesy between colleges or whatever you will, but I will do what I can."

"I'll consider it a favor that I'll gladly repay just because it'll annoy you," Sirius gives Severus a thankful smirk and walks down the stairs.

"I will help you in whatever way I can, Severus," Remus kneels on his right knee with his right arm across his chest before turning to follow after Sirius.

Severus shakes his head as he re-enters Albus' office. How is a werewolf clan going to help him? More specifically, how is the werewolf clan Remus had become the leader of when he killed Fenrir Greyback last summer during an Order mission to try and get at least some of the clans to side with the Light or at least not side with the Dark Lord.

"Remus' clan will find a way to assist you. Do not dwell on it too long, my boy," Albus says knowingly.

"I know, Albus," Severus sits in his chair once again and declines a cup of tea. "That monstrosity you call tea is laced with Calming Potion."

"I have no idea what you could be talking about," the twinkle in the old man's eyes says different. "Now that we're back on the subject of potions though," Severus suppresses the urge to roll his eyes at this, "I want you to at least attempt to brew this potion for Voldemort."

"All the Calming Potion in your tea and in those teeth rotting Lemon Drops has finally corroded your mind, Albus, hasn't it?"

"Not at all, my boy, not at all. If and when the potion is complete, you shall inform me as to whom our new student was at one time so that we may take the necessary precautions," Albus' smile quite plainly states that he's up to something.

"If and when is right, Albus. The only potions that come to mind are ancient but effective. Most, if not all, of the ingredients for these potions cannot be found, even through the black market. I will start going through my notes immediately," Severus rises to leave but Albus has more to say.

"Severus, who does Voldemort," again Severus suppresses a flinch at the name, "have in mind for the use of the potion?"

Silence greets his words and Albus removes the spare Time Turner he always keeps with him from an inside pocket of his dark blue robes, the golden suns and moons on it reflecting the light from the fireplace into Severus' downcast eyes.

"Do not concern yourself with anything other than that potion for the time being, Severus," Albus says knowingly as he places the Time Turner in Severus' hands. "Use it wisely and live for the present, not the past."

"As you command, Albus," Severus turns to leave and stops by the door to stroke Fawkes' feathers. The poor thing is nearing a Burning Day, Severus muses as said phoenix leans his head closer to Severus' hand.

"Severus, this dreary mood of yours is quite unbecoming of you. What would the students think if they saw their feared Potion Master moping?"

"They would think that something is wrong with me until they received a detention and a loss of House points for staring and commenting," Severus smirks as he leaves the office to head back down to his dungeons.

Albus smiles to himself, his comment had the desired effect, Severus is back to himself.

"Now, onto business, Fawkes," the scheming old Wizard pets his familiar one last time before the avian bursts into the flame and is reborn as a newly hatched chick. Albus holds open a fireproof pocket of his robe for the Phoenix, "In you go, my friend. We need to go make arrangements to collect on a favor someone owes me just in case we need the favor. And if know Severus and recreating an ancient, nearly obsolete potion, then we just might need the favor."

Fawkes cries happily from his pocket as he and Albus leave the school after telling Minerva McGonagall that they will return in a week or so.

"Who's there?" an absolutely stunning dark beauty of a woman asks when someone knocks on the door of her and her husband's mansion in Southern Italy a few days later. Messina, Sicily to be exact. Their mansion overlooks both the Tyrrhenian and Ionian Seas.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Password?" For being born in Gaeta, Sicily, Annette Romano-Black's English is remarkable.

"The seas intertwine at the heart of Atlas' daughter's city," Albus sighs as Annette opens the door for him. He really needs to come up with shorter passwords. "You look lovely as always, my dear. Is Regulus at home?"

Annette Romano-Black is half Veela and half Vampire. Her waist length black hair, which she currently has in a messy bun, from her Veela mother compliments her ruby red eyes from her Vampire father. The petite woman is dressed in a dark pink skirt and a white blouse that shows off a bit of her three month pregnant stomach.

"Of course I am, Albus. You won't let me leave the grounds, remember?" Regulus Black says from behind his wife as a way of greeting. "Is this a business or social call?"

Regalus Black is the younger brother of Sirius Black. Regulus is currently presumed dead by the entire Wizarding world with the exception of his secret keeper and savior, Albus Dumbledore. Regulus has his black hair halfway down his back and tied at the nape of his neck unlike his older brother who keeps his hair just past his shoulders but still tied at the nape of the neck. Except for a slight difference in height, of which Sirius is a few inches taller, the two Black brothers could pass for identical twins with their nearly identical hairdos and piercing blue eyes, especially with how both of the men prefer muggle clothes to traditional Wizarding robes.

"You are about as much fun as your brother, Regulus," Albus pouts, the twinkle in his eyes diminishing the sincerity of the expression.

"Sirius? Did you bring him with you? I want to see him and introduce him to Anne," Regulus' excitement brings a smile to his wife's face.

"Reg, calm down, my sweet," Annette laughs at her husband of five year's child-like behavior. "I won't deny that I would like to meet this brother of yours. Hopefully before our little one is born though."

"Of course, Anne," Regulus instantly calms down, fearful his behavior might be upsetting Annette though she would never say it unless he was being unbearable. "Come, let's move out onto the veranda to talk, shall we?"

Regulus leads Albus and Annette over the foyer and down a long, wide hallway. They pass the doors to the kitchen and dining room on the left and the doors to the sitting and drawing rooms on the right. The spiral stairway that leads to the upper floor is in the middle of the hall way and there is a large trap door that opens to reveal the spiral stairway to the basement and training hall directly underneath the spiral stairway to the upper floor. All of the floors are white marble while the walls resemble the walls of jewel mines. There are gems of various types and sizes ranging from minute diamonds that could very well be used in a wedding ring to enormous onyx stones that could rival the size of Albus' desk back at Hogwarts. Directly behind the large, white marble stairway are the glass doors to the veranda.

"Here, sit down, my love," Regulus pulls a chair out from the table for Annette to sit in before offering a seat to Albus and calling a house elf. "Logan, can you get us some tea and biscuits, please?"

"Yes, Master Regulus. Logan is getting the tea and biscuits," Logan snaps his finger and a tray of biscuits and a tea service appears on the aspen table. "Can Logan get anything for Mistress Anne or Master Regulus' guest?"

"No, Logan, you can go relax now," Annette smiles at the little house elf kindly.

"Logan thanks Mistress Anne for her kindness greatly," Logan says before vanishing.

"Now, Regulus, as you so bluntly asked earlier, this is a business call I'm afraid," Albus states before taking a sip of tea.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, do not even attempt to start worrying about me. Whatever it is that Albus has to say can be said in front of me. I was one of the only two girls in my year at Durmstrang. I think I can handle a bit of presumably bad news," Annette gives Regulus a look and the man snaps his mouth shut.

"You know she's right, Regulus," Albus chuckles at the now sulking man. "The only reason Annette attended Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts is because the Board of Governors refused to allow someone of Creature heritage admittance and Beauxbatons refused to allow a half Vampire to attend their school as well."

Regulus mutters something about idiots having a say in education standards and Annette gives him a warning look.

Albus suppresses a chuckle and continues with his not bad news at all news, "Actually, Regulus, Annette, I need to collect on a favor or two. Annette, as Deputy Headmistress of Durmstrang Institute, would you be able to forge some paperwork for me if the need should arise?"

"Of course, Albus," Annette agrees, slightly shocked at the request. "It's the least I can do, after all, you helped me to acquire my job as Deputy Headmistress. I just wonder why though."

"That is where my second request comes in. Regulus, you remember how you and Severus Snape both deflected from Voldemort's service at the same time?" Regulus nods, obviously puzzled. "While you were sent here to Sicily to serve as an informant with the Italian Ministry of Magic, Severus remained in Voldemort's service as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Severus is currently working on a potion that will reduce one's age by around twenty years. Voldemort intends to have Severus deliver Harry Potter to him before Harry graduates from Hogwarts. If this potion does work, Severus will need a new identity, preferably as a transfer student from Durmstrang to cover up his knowledge of the Dark Arts."

"All of that makes sense except for one thing," Regulus furrows his brow in thought. "What in Marlin's name is the second favor you need from us?"

"You need a name for this Severus to go by, I assume," the ever astute Annette comments, smirking at her husband's put out expression before kissing his cheek. "I suppose you want us to claim parentage over the younger Severus so that he may stay with Reg's brother, Sirius?"

"Precisely," Albus has to admit that he is somewhat glad that Annette never got to attend Hogwarts. Annette would have made a marvelous Head Girl. The poor students, they had it bad enough with Lily Evans and Severus as Head Girl and Head Boy but with Annette instead of Lily the students wouldn't have stood a chance. "No one will need to see the records except for the Board of Governors and of course myself. I will send you a copy of Severus' grades from his years at Hogwarts, I'm sure you can use them to adequately fabricate his transcripts?"

"Of course, Albus," Annette says happily. "Reg, what do you think?"

"I'll agree to it of course," Regulus nods his approval. "Can we use the name I want to name our child if we have a son? I suppose that would be allowable, considering that our child might be a girl and if it is a boy then we can always use a different name."

"And what name did you have in mind, Regulus?" Annette's tone of voice quite plainly says that it had better be good.

"I was thinking Arcanus Percarus, my love," Regulus smiles sheepishly when Annette gives him a look. "Arcanus means 'secret' and Percarus means 'very dear and much loved'. It'd be a perfect name. I mean, our son would be a secret because we have to live in hiding, except for you when you work at the school but you use your maiden name to protect us, and also, no matter the gender of our child, he or she would definitely be dear to our hearts and incredibly loved."

Albus smiles as Annette kisses Regulus on the cheek, undeniably proud of her husband.

"So the name will be Arcanus Percarus Black, then?" Albus suppresses a chuckle at Regulus' eagerness and Annette nods her consent to naming their child that if it's a boy. "Go on, Albus, use the name if you need to but on one condition. Since Severus will be using the name, he will be our child's godfather. I think the man's earned the honor, his defiance of Voldemort is proof enough of that, not counting what he's done since then."

"I'm proud of you, Reg. You really can be brilliant when you put your mind to it," Annette beams at her husband. "Oh Albus, do you think you can arrange a family reunion of all the Blacks when this horrid war is over? I would so love to meet all of Reg's family. I can have them meet my parents as well. Their families disowned them for their marriage, the idiots that they are with their belief in 'blood purity'."

Both Albus and Regulus jump at this idea, although both for different reasons. Albus because he gets to meddle so that everyone will come and Regulus because he hasn't seen anyone in his family except his wife in years.

A long discussion of this possibility later and Albus is leaving for Hogwarts. The old Wizard's step is practically a bounce as he Apparates back to outside the Hogwarts gates a day or two later, his Phoenix familiar fast asleep in his pocket.


	6. The Potion Completed

Author's Note: Just a thank you again to my beta Laurenke1 and a thank you to the readers who reviewed: animehpgurl, Nemesis Horizon, and Morgana-White.

Also, because Morgana-White reminded me of this, any chapters that don't have dates at the beginning of them happen on the same day as the previous chapter.

--

July 31, 1997

Albus Dumbledore is walking through the halls of Hogwarts with an abnormally bouncy spring in his step, the twinkle in his eyes blinking madly. Albus has just read a letter from Annette Romano-Black saying that all of their forged paperwork is ready to be used if it needs to be. Albus passes the doorway to the Great Hall and the moving staircase that leads to the upper levels of the castle. The white haired Wizard rounds a corner and continues on his way down to the dungeons to visit his Potion Master.

Albus is in such a joyful mood that he completely ignores Lucius Malfoy as the man limps past him and back up towards the Entrance Hall. There is no doubt in Albus' mind that Tom Riddle had sent Lucius to the school to see how Severus is doing with the potion. Lucius' pained expression and limp hadn't said much though and Albus is sure that the blond aristocrat was thrown out of Severus' private potion lab unceremoniously.

--

Severus Snape had never been a patient man. The only thing he ever had the patience for was potion brewing but that was, and still is, simply because, to him, potion brewing is an art form that requires the utmost concentration, skill, and, admittedly, natural talent.

Severus most certainly did not have the patience for stuck up aristocratic morons who had the nerve to interrupt him while he is in the middle of recreating and modifying an ancient potion, Aetaserum. Lucius Malfoy's unannounced visit had nearly cost both of them their lives and Severus had kicked the man out of his lab and slammed the door shut.

Lucius had shown up while Severus was attempting to prepare frozen python eggs just the right way. The sudden and unexpected pounding on the door had caused Severus to slice the eggs instead of slivering them as he had intended to do. Of course Lucius had barged in before Severus could even tell him to. Then the worst had happened.

Lucius, in all his brilliant glory in his attempt to sabotage Severus and curry favor with the Dark Lord, had knocked a pile of firedrake leaves into the cauldron Severus had been using to brew the age potion. In all his life, Severus had never been more thankful for Albus' meddling. While Lucius had been distracted by the cauldron that was about to explode, Severus had quickly turned the Time Turner twice and gone back to the moment when he had gone into the storeroom to get a few other supplies, namely the python eggs.

While in the past of two hours ago, Severus moves the firedrake leaves to the other side of the workbench, as far away from where Lucius would be standing as possible while still keeping them within an arm's length of himself. Severus then casts a Bedazzling Hex on himself and sits there pondering how he should try to prepare the Python eggs next if slicing doesn't work.

Upon returning to the present, Severus quite literally throws Lucius from the room and slams the door in his face. The next meeting will definitely involve a shouting match, Severus reasons. If Severus hadn't gone back and moved those blasted firedrake leaves out of Lucius' reach, the explosion could very well have killed them both.

Saying a silent thank you to Albus for the Time Turner, Severus proceeds to finish slicing the frozen python eggs, hoping that the right preparation technique will allow them to be a suitable substitute for frozen basilisk eggs. Where the bloody hell would he get frozen basilisk eggs when a basilisk hasn't been seen in nearly a thousand years? Severus refuses to believe the story of the basilisk remains lying in the so called Chamber of Secrets beneath the school.

Albus, of course, enters unannounced as well but at least he has the manners to remain silent while Severus adds the python eggs to the potion.

"Have you made any progress in the preparation of the third to last ingredient, my boy?" Albus asks cheerily while Severus stirs the cauldron.

"Does it look like I can make any progress when idiots like Lucius come in here and nearly blow up the school, let alone me, all because he wants to make me look incompetent?!" Severus snaps, more from his frustration with the potion than anything else. "Excuse me, Albus."

With that, Severus turns the Time Turner a quarter of a turn back to his few moments of peace between when Lucius left and Albus arrived. Severus, in his infinite wisdom, Confunds his past self before he can be seen. He then throws out the sliced eggs and replaces them with freshly slivered ones.

"I've got you," Albus smiles at Severus as he stumbles upon returning to the present, even if he only went about twenty minutes into the past. "Confunded yourself, correct?"

Barmy old coot, Severus snorts to himself. "Yes, I would rather not try the Imperious on myself and have it backfire badly."

"What change did you make?" Albus beams at his Potion Master who looks back confused, still slightly dazed from using the Confundus spell on himself. "The Aetaserum looks exactly as it says it should in your notes, my boy."

Severus snaps out of his slight stupor and looks at the notebook Albus is currently holding. Thank Salazar, the potion is actually right so far. Now all Severus has to do is find a test subject to try out the potion on. He, personally, is sick of testing his potions on himself.

"Albus, can you find someone for me to test this on? My notes don't say whether firedrake leaves increase or decrease one's age. All they say is that 'crushed firedrake leaves can be used alternately with chopped waterdrake roots to change and then restore one's age'. I need to figure out which one reduces the age and which one increases it. The amounts of each are clear enough, 'one leave or root per decade desired per cauldron'."

"Severus, my dear boy, you could always swallow your pride and ask someone for help," Albus' eyes are twinkling with a mischievous light. "It seems to me that both of the possible final ingredients are plants and all Heads of House are required to spend a week at Hogwarts each month during the summer."

"And Pomona Sprout is here every weekend to tend to the plants in her greenhouses," Severus mutters. Albus is right, either Severus finds a test subject or he swallows his pride and asks the Head of Hufflepuff for help. "I shall speak to Pomona at lunch. Now, if you don't mind Albus, I have firedrake leaves and waterdrake roots to prepare."

"Of course, Severus. Lunch is in an hour. I will send Pomona down afterwards if you do not show up," Albus adds before leaving the dungeons, knowing full well that only Severus could spend an hour preparing potion ingredients that would only take someone else thirty minutes to prepare simply because Severus is a perfectionist when it comes to Potions and Magical Drafts, the exact reason he teaches the subject.

An hour and a half later, Albus arrives back at Severus' private lab carrying a plate of food for the man. As expected, Albus finds Severus seated at his desk, reading over the notes he had made on Aetaserum from an eleven hundred year old tome he had found in the back of his private library. Albus summons the parchment and notebooks covering Severus' desk to him wordlessly and sets the plate of food down in their place.

"You missed lunch, Severus," Albus states simply, giving at the man glaring up at him from behind a dark walnut desk a look that plainly says 'eat or else I'll force feed you'.

"Forgive me, Albus, but I was preoccupied trying to make sure the potion is flawless. Thank you," Severus quickly eats the meal Albus had brought down for him. Grilled chicken and buttermilk biscuits with pumpkin juice and raspberry cheesecake for desert. "You didn't come down here just to bring me food and nag me about forgetting to eat, did you, Albus?"

"Of course not, my boy," Albus gives Severus a cheeky smile, "That would have required a separate trip and I'd rather not make the same journey twice when I could just as simply combine the two into one. Onto business then. I mentioned your little dilemma to Pomona during lunch."

"Great, you had part of the staff laughing at my expense and I wasn't even there for it," the sarcasm in Severus' voice could drown someone.

"Anyway, Pomona informed me that the crushed firedrake leaves would serve as an age reducer where as the chopped waterdrake roots would serve as an age increaser."

"Give Pomona my thanks, I doubt I will enjoy having my fellow Heads of House laughing at me. I assume you have found a replacement for me?" Severus raises an eyebrow in question and Albus merely shrugs. "You are not teaching my classes, Albus. I refuse to see my dungeons decorated in bright, springtime colors that do nothing but distract those dunderheads you call students."

"Don't let it worry you, Severus. I already have a replacement in mind," Albus smiles and sits in the chair Severus has just vacated. "Proceed with your potion, my boy. I believe it is two crushed firedrake leaves followed by a sprinkling of powdered unicorn horn so that you retain your mind, correct?"

"Nearly, Albus," Severus answers calmly. "I will only need one leaf and one root. I spilt the potion base into two cauldrons while you were at lunch. One will be the reducer, the other will be the increaser. I will be keeping unbreakable crystal phials of both in my chest underneath my school supplies as a precaution should the Dark Lord summon me. He refuses to let anyone take my place unfortunately."

"Everything will be alright, my boy," Albus' expression softens as Severus adds the finishing touches to both cauldrons. "Severus,-"

Severus shakes his head to silence Albus as he pours the potions into unbreakable crystal phials. He caps all but three phials and puts the capped ones into a small black case. Two of the phials are filled with the dark green age reducer and one is filled with the pale blue age increaser.

"I'm testing the potions first. If I die, tell the Dark Lord I had a blast spying against him," Severus says dryly before downing the first phial of dark green potion.

Severus fights to control every muscle in his body to keep himself from vomiting the foul tasting stuff. Instead, Severus coughs violently and dry heaves into one of the now empty cauldrons while Albus stands behind him, holding his hair and rubbing his back. Slowly, and painfully, Severus' body changes into the way it was when Severus was seventeen.

Albus summons a phial of Painkiller potion and hands it to Severus, who drinks it gratefully. Albus surveys the young man before him. Severus is no longer a formidable six foot six like Albus but is currently about five foot eight. Severus' hair only reaches to his shoulders instead of falling past them and to his shoulder blades. The young man's complexion is still as pale as ever but with a tad bit more color to it.

"Did it work, Albus?" Severus asks skeptically. "I'm assuming it worked somewhat at least. My robes are too big and I feel shorter."

"Yes, it worked," Albus chuckles. "You're voice is still the same but everything else has changed. I will go with you to Madam Puddifoot's before dinner. You will, of course, have taken both the age increaser and the other age reducer before then."

"Fine," Severus doesn't even bother arguing with the demented old man.

He summons two more painkillers before drinking the pale blue age increaser. At least that one takes better than its counterpart, Severus muses as his body reverts back to its older form, much less painfully this time.

"How do you feel, Severus?" Albus asks with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"The world looks different when you're shorter," Severus frowns momentarily. "If you look intimidating in those absurd robes then I can't imagine how terrifying I must look, dressed all in black to emphasize my height," the smirk on Severus' face and the malicious glint in his eyes could probably unnerve the Dark Lord himself.

"I'm glad to hear it, my boy," Albus smiles at Severus. "Now, take your Aetaserum like a good boy and let me take care of everything else."

Severus grumbles something along the lines of 'daft, barmy, meddlesome old codger' but downs the other dark green phial anyway, shuddering at the foul taste. At least the pain isn't as bad the second time around but Severus still has to take another painkiller while Albus transfigures his robes into something more suitable.


	7. Dudley's Scheming

Author's Note: Once again, thanks to my beta Laurenke1 and all those who reviewed. Morgana-White has been very helpful as well with her opinions on certain things.

Dudley Dursley was never known for doing something for someone else. Until he changed his ways and started spending time with his cousin Harry Potter, that is. So today, July 31, Dudley decided to get up before his cousin and do something for Harry's seventeenth birthday.

Now, in the muggle world, turning seventeen isn't all that big. Sixteen, eighteen, and twenty-one are the big birthdays. But, as Harry had explained to Dudley the night before, seventeen is the big birthday in the Wizarding world. Seventeen marks when a Witch or Wizard becomes a legal adult.

Dudley, knowing full well that his parents are awake as it's nine in the morning, creeps down the steps quietly so as not to wake his cousin. As expected, Dudley finds his father sitting on the couch in the living room and his mother at the stove in the kitchen. Dudley had taken a liking to complaining that his mother didn't cook enough and had convinced the woman to split the cooking duties with Harry by saying that Harry's food was good but nothing tastes better than a home cooked meal made by mom.

"Morning mum," Dudley says sweetly as he sits at the table.

"Good morning, my little Dudleykins," Petunia Dursley coos. "What does my precious little boxer want for breakfast? And why isn't your cousin down here?" As is normal, Petunia's voice takes on a harsh quality while speaking about her nephew.

"I want sausage, bacon, eggs, and hash browns for breakfast, mum. Make sure you make enough for Harry too. It's his birthday today, remember?" Dudley gives his mother his best puppy dog face, despite the accusing tone he made sure was audible in his voice.

Petunia snorts in annoyance but retrieves the required food items and cooking utensils anyway. "I suppose your cousin put you up to this, didn't he?"

"No, mum," Dudley smiles the smile he knows will make his mother melt. "He doesn't even know about this. I wanted to surprise him. Since it's his last day living here, I thought we could do something special for him. Maybe you could convince Dad to take me into to town to get a birthday cake and some presents? Please, mommy?"

Petunia turns around to glare at her son, a scowl on her face. She pales and gives in when she sees Dudley's sincere and angelic expression.

"Vernon, get in here, now!" Petunia calls, keeping her voice a sharp, audible whisper so as not to wake her nephew.

"Yes, Petunia dear?" Vernon Dursley asks warily as he enters the kitchen. His wife's tone plainly said she isn't happy about something.

"Take our son shopping. He wasn't to make our nephew's last day here a memorable one," Petunia turns back to her cooking, scowling once again. "Dudley is in charge of everything that goes on in this house today, understood?"

Vernon stands there gaping at his wife for a few moments before the reality of her words finally sink in. "You can't be serious?"

Dudley catches the purpling of his father's face and cuts him off before he can bellow and wake up Harry.

"Yes, Father, we are serious," Dudley stands to face his father.

Dudley is maybe a few inches shorter than his father and only about half as wide as the elder Dursley. Dudley is, basically, a smaller and much more physically fit version of his father. The younger blond's hair is tied back at the nape of his neck where as the elder blond's hair has begun turning dark with age and his head is balding in some places. As a stark comparison, for every pound of fat on Vernon, there is a half a pound of muscle on Dudley.

"Fine," Vernon grounds out harshly. "We leave after breakfast. What do we do to keep the boy- _Harry_ from becoming suspicious?"Dudley and his mother both flinch from the venom lacing the name.

"Mrs. Figg lives two streets away and we've sent him there for the day before," Dudley hints rather loudly.

"I'll send him over there after breakfast. The old woman has said she enjoys his company many times," Petunia scoffs as she sets the food on the table. "Dudley, go wake up your cousin."

"Yes, mum," Dudley smiles and leaves the kitchen to go back upstairs.

Harry had fallen asleep the night before unwillingly. Of course, letting Dudley talk him into playing video games until eleven o'clock at night had played a large role in that. Harry had also been dealing with seriously conflicting emotions yesterday too. Being both excited and nervous at the same time tends to really mess with your mind. Harry's goal had been to be awake for his birthday as he had done every year.

So now, at quarter after nine on his birthday, who can really blame the boy-who-lived-to-adulthood for not hearing his cousin pounding on the door to his room or for forgetting to leave his window open for owls to come through? Needless to say, Dudley is able to open the door and sneak into the room without waking his cousin.

"Poor birds," Dudley mumbles quietly to himself as he opens the window for a group of three- four- five- six owls to come into the room. "Hedwig, where are your owl treats, girl?"

The snowy white owl hoots indignantly and points to the jar by her food and water dishes. She isn't happy about sharing her food with the owls other than Ron's Pig and the Weasleys' Errol. The others are strangers to her, even if one is a post owl and the other two are school owls.

Dudley lets each of the owls have a treat and some food and water before sending them on their way quickly so that they don't wake up Harry. Dudley wants that honor for himself.

"Wake up, cousin! Breakfast is ready!" Dudley shouts in Harry's ear but the dark haired teen doesn't stir.

Pondering this for a few minutes, Dudley comes to the conclusion that Harry must have subconsciously cast that sound muffling charm Muffliato on himself when the owls started pecking at the window during the night to be let in out of the summer storm. If only Harry can see the smirk on Dudley's face...he'd wake up in an instant.

Sadly, the now adult Wizard slumbers on until a glass of ice cold water is dumped on his face. Spitting and spluttering, Harry jumps out of bed, his wand removed from under his pillow and aimed at his cousin.

"You wouldn't wake up," Dudley shrugs and has to suppress a fit of laughter when Harry gives him an odd look.

Realization dawns on Harry after a moment. "Finite Incantatem," his first conscious legal spell used outside of school just so happens to be used to allow him to hear normally without a buzzing sound in his ears. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Harry," Dudley laughs a bit more before sobering up. "Your presents from your friends are there," he motions to the foot of the bed. "You can open them later, mum made breakfast and then she's sending you over to Mrs. Figg's until dinnertime."

"Figures. I can't even enjoy my last birthday here," Harry grumbles and follows Dudley downstairs, completely unaware of his cousin's plan.

Harry stares in shock at all of the food covering the kitchen table. Hell, the plates already had food piled on them. Harry is even more surprised when Dudley pushes him into the chair that has the most food in front of it while Dudley takes the second fullest plate, leaving his parents to squabble of the two plates with the least food on them. Needless to say, it is odd for Harry to have such a large amount of food on his plate. Usually he and his Aunt Petunia always got what was left after Uncle Vernon and Dudley got done eating but it looks like this time Uncle Vernon had switched his plate with his nephew's.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia," Harry gives his aunt a grateful smile before eating. Revenge is sweet, isn't it?

As Dudley had warned him, Harry was dropped off at the old Squib's house two streets away. Mrs. Figg and her cats are delighted to see Harry again. The day is spent with Mrs. Figg telling Harry stories of old like the tales of Merlin and how he helped Arthur Pendragon to become king. According to the book Mrs. Figg is reading from, Pendragon's sword, Excalibur, was- is the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Apparently, Merlin had transfigured the Sorting Hat into the stone the 'Excalibur' was supposedly embedded in and only the true king of England, i.e. a true Gryffindor since the country was represented by a lion even back then, could removed the sword from the stone-er hat as it really was. Mrs. Figg continues to explain that Merlin then replaced the sword back inside the hat when King Arthur had passed on so that if any other true Gryffindor had need of the sword, then he or she would be able to acquire it. Harry agrees with this version of events and explains to Mrs. Figg how he had pulled the sword from the hat in his second year in the Chamber of Secrets to kill the basilisk that Voldemort had set free through his possession of Ginevra Weasley. The topic then changes to the founders of Hogwarts, namely the stormy friendship between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. As dinnertime nears, Mrs. Figg, in a very grandmotherly fashion, asks Harry if he's finished all of his homework yet, especially his muggle studies work. Harry admits that he had completed all of it the previous week but doesn't receive an answer when he asks about her interest in his muggle studies work.

After that conversation, Harry can't help but feel that the day can't get any stranger. Once again today, he's taken by surprise when Aunt Petunia stops at Mrs. Figg's to pick him up and invites the elderly woman to dinner. One very stressful five minute drive later finds Harry, Mrs. Figg, and Aunt Petunia at Number Four. Harry practically jumps out of the car when he sees the tawny haired, amber eyed figure of Remus Lupin waiting on the doorstep for them. Silly Dudley, he had forgotten to tell his family that he had also invited Harry's godfather and the werewolf to dinner as well. He wasn't about to risk inviting Harry's friends over though. At least the two men knew how to control one another and deal with the Dursleys at the same time.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Harry asks as he hugs the werewolf who is like a second godfather to him.

"I came to pick you up. Before you ask, Sirius got a floo call from Albus; said it was urgent business," Remus squeezes Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "He'll be fine. Mrs. Dursley, you son invited me to stay for dinner. It's good to see you again, Mrs. Figg. You look well."

"That's fine, Mr. Lupin, was it?" Remus nods to Petunia, very aware that she's being oddly courteous to him. "Why wait outside though?"

"Thank you, Remus. You look well yourself," Mrs. Figg returns the greeting. "How long as it been since Albus last had us meet to discuss the safety of this neighborhood?"

"Three years, Mrs. Figg," Remus answers politely before turning to Petunia. "Your son and husband said we are to wait outside until they allow us inside. They said something about doing some quick remodeling work." Yes, that's what Dudley had told Remus to say but Remus knew better. He had caught a glimpse of the red and gold birthday cake on the table.

Petunia raises an eyebrow at that. Vernon hadn't mentioned anything about any remodeling. It's probably an excuse to keep _Harry_ out of the house. God, words can't describe how hard it is for Petunia to say that freak's name.

"Alright, we're done working," Dudley pokes his head out through the front window and motions for everyone to come inside. "You first, cousin."


	8. Birthday Surprises

Author's Note: So I decided to split Harry's seventeenth into three parts to try and keep with my around 2000 words per chapter goal. As usual thanks go to Laurenke1, Morgana-White, and everyone who reviewed.

As Harry enters Number Four with Remus, Aunt Petunia, and Mrs. Figg behind him, he can't believe his eyes. Dudley and Uncle Vernon had decorated the house for his birthday and it looks like they had spent the day doing so. Balloons and streamers in red and gold hung everywhere. Judging by the scowl on his uncle's face, Harry reasons that Dudley had somehow talked his way into being allowed to decorate the house.

"Well? Do you like it or not, boy?" Uncle Vernon snarls, not noticing Remus standing behind Harry until the werewolf clears his throat rather loudly to mask a vicious growl. "S-Sorry. I meant, do you like the decorations, nephew?"

"That's better," Remus nods his approval, the wolf only somewhat pleased at the man's mild concession.

"This is incredible. Thank you," Harry says quietly, still not quiet believing his own eyes.

"Glad you like it, Harry," Dudley smiles and claps Harry on the back. "Come on, mum had dinner ready before she went to pick you and Mrs. Figg up. She made steak and kidney pie and there's treacle tart with vanilla ice cream and strawberry sauce for dessert."

"Uh...alright then," Harry can't seem to rid himself of the state of shock he's in. He had of course told Dudley how important a Wizard's seventeenth birthday and had only agreed to spend the day at Pivet Drive because Sirius had promised to pick him up that night. It's more the fact that Dudley had somehow talked Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon into celebrating and that they are actually trying to be nice to him that has Harry a bit stunned.

Dinner passes without much trouble, save for when Mrs. Figg and Aunt Petunia start arguing over the recipes used for making dinner. The men sit there silently and hope not to get drawn into the argument. Other than the women bickering, any conversations were about muggle politics and policies so as to appease Uncle Vernon. Although the look on his face when Remus can explain something in the political situation that both muggle and Wizarding Great Britain are in because of Voldemort is absolutely priceless. After dinner, Uncle Vernon takes Mrs. Figg home and Dudley tells Harry that all of his presents are upstairs on his bed while Remus casts a charm to clean the dishes just to annoy Aunt Petunia for her treatment of her only sister's only son.

"Open them, Harry," Dudley urges once they sit by the pile of presents on Harry's bed.

"Right," Harry nods and reaches for the first present. "Thanks for today, by the way," he adds before unwrapping a book from Hermione on how to become and Animagus.

"What's an Animagus again?"Dudley asks, reading the title of the book, _The Practical Guide to Becoming an Animagus_.

"An Animagus is a Witch or Wizard who can transfigure herself or himself into an animal but that animal is specific to that Witch or Wizard and that Witch or Wizard can only transform into that specific animal," Remus explains from his spot by the door.

Dudley nods in comprehension after a moment and Harry returns to his pile of presents. He reaches for the next package and sets the letter attached to it with the one from Hermione after glancing at the name. Oddly enough, Harry gets a book from Ron which he quickly stuffs underneath his bed, praying to Merlin that Remus doesn't notice his red face.

"What did Ron get you, Harry?"Dudley asks, thankfully oblivious to his cousin's embarrassment.

"Don't know," Harry shrugs. "His note says he'll give me my present at the next Order meeting at Grimmauld Place."

Remus rolls his eyes at Harry's lie. Even he would have believed Harry had the wolf not sensed the young man's embarrassment. He isn't about to question it just yet. He could either ask Harry or drag the information out of the youngest male Weasley at the next Order meeting.

"It must me something special then," Remus comments, indicating Ron's so-called desire to give Harry his present in person.

"I suppose so," Harry swallows his nervousness. He just knows somehow that Remus knows he lied and is just playing along. "It looks like Mrs. Weasley sent me a birthday cake and some other sweets as always."

"There aren't any of those prank ones from the twins, are there?" Dudley asks skeptically, remembering when he had eaten a candy that had made his tongue grow.

"Doesn't look like there are any," Harry smiles, trying not to laugh at the memory. "Professor Dumbledore sent me a package of Ice Mice though."

"They smell like they're laced with Calming Draught, Harry," Remus warns. All staff member of Hogwarts, past and present, and even some students, know for a fact that the Headmaster has his tea and whatever sweets he is having with it laced with Calming Draught.

"I'm not surprised, Remy," Harry rolls his eyes. "He's always too calm for them not to be. Anyway, Luna sent necklace that is supposed to protect me from evil spirits."

Harry holds up the piece of jewelry for Remus and Dudley to examine. The crystals are small spheres no more than a half inch in diameter, each with a shard of a different type of gemstone embedded in it. Positioned at equal intervals along the necklace are four small fangs as well. According to the note Luna had sent with the necklace, the fangs are from a basilisk, a dragon, a vampire, and a werewolf much to Remus' dismay but the note also states that all four fangs were given willingly and that necklace was made of thestral, unicorn, and bicorn tail hairs, all given willingly as well.

"What does each of the shards mean?" Dudley asks, fascinated by the light reflecting off the crystals.

"She doesn't say. I'm guessing I'm in for a lecture from both her and Hermione when we get back to Hogwarts," Harry sighs in response and Remus merely chuckles.

Harry will be getting a lecture on the stones in the necklace sooner than he thinks if Remus has nothing better to do anytime soon. The werewolf watches in amusement as the young man he thinks of as a son gingerly inspects a package of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from Fred and George Weasley before setting the box aside to have said twins explain said products in detail at a later date.

"That's everything, I think," Harry sighs and stretches a few minutes later after he's read through all the notes. "Thank you for your scheming, Dudley."

"You're welcome, Harry," the muscle bound blond smiles at his cousin before turning to Remus. "I suppose you're taking Harry to live with you and Sirius from now on, aren't you, Remus?"

"Yes, Dudley. We're leaving as soon as someone finishes packing up," Harry takes the warning for what it is and quickly packs up his belongings. "You're welcome to send letters to us and possibly come visit at some point during the summer."

A nod followed by silent thank yous and goodbyes ends the conversation as Harry and Remus depart from Number Four Pivet Drive. The two walk into a deserted alley nearby and Disapparate away from Little Whinging, Surrey for what would be the final time as far as they were concerned, Hedwig flying ahead so as to meet the pair at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in London.

"Albus, I love you to death and I respect you deeply but don't joke like that," Sirius Black moans as he glares at Albus Dumbledore across the sitting room table. "Reg was killed for trying to flee the Dark Lord clutches back in '79, right after he graduated Hogwarts. Saying that he's alive, married with a son and expecting another child soon, and sending his son here to live with me while the boy completes is final year of school at Hogwarts is just too cruel."

"I assure you, Sirius, I am not joking. I know it must be difficult to accept but Regulus has been in hiding ever since he graduated. The Death Eaters killed a boggart disguised as him. I would take you to visit with him but for security reasons I cannot do so until Voldemort has been terminated. Now come, your nephew is waiting in the kitchen. The young man would very much like to meet the uncle his father has spent so much time telling him about," Albus extends his hand to help Sirius up off the couch the man had curled up into a ball on an hour ago when Albus had arrived to explain the situation.

"I suppose the fact that the kid's here means that you're telling the truth, Albus," Sirius reluctantly gets up and follows a bouncing Albus down the hallway to the kitchen at a more sedated pace. The situation is just a little bit too much like a dream come true for him to be able to believe it.

Sirius stops short as he stares at his nephew. The boy has the typical Black hair but otherwise doesn't resemble Regulus at all, from what Sirius can remember of his brother's appearance from the last time he saw him. The boy's hair is shoulder length and tied back at the nape of his neck like Sirius' but it's much finer than either Sirius' or his brother's. The boy is only about five foot eight at the most, Harry's height actually, Sirius reasons to himself. His skin is pale but not a sickly pale, it just looks like he'd rather spend time indoors rather than outside in the fresh air. The dark colored clothing make the boy look a bit taller but otherwise don't do much for his appearance. The Black family crest on the front of the boy's shirt gives him a proud look though.

"This is him, Albus?" Sirius asks cautiously, not sure what to make of the boy yet. "He doesn't resemble Regulus too much."

"That would be because I resemble my mother more," the boy glares at Sirius, his voice rather deep for someone who's only seventeen.

"Let us behave like gentlemen and not fight you two," Albus chides them both, laughter evident in his twinkling blue eyes. "Sirius, this is your nephew, Arcanus Percarus Black, eldest child of Regulus and Annette Romano-Black. Arcanus, this is your uncle Sirius Orion Black, your father's elder brother."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Uncle Sirius," Arcanus says stiffly, trying his best not to hex both Black and Albus into oblivion. "Father speaks highly of you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Arcanus," Sirius relents finally, accepting the fact that he isn't dreaming and that this is actually happening. "I wasn't aware that my brother was even alive, let alone married and a father. How are your parents doing?"

"They are well," Arcanus answers. "Father is walking on eggshells around mother. He's terrified of setting off a mood swing, I'm afraid. Mother is doing her best not to laugh at father for his antics but she finds it endearing all the same. She's due in December around Christmas."

"Then hopefully this war will be over by then and we'll be able to spend the holidays with them," Sirius says wistfully. "Now, can we stop being so formal around one another? We're family, after all."

Arcanus glances at Albus for help only to find that the barmy old coot had vanished while he was talking, leaving Arcanus to suffer alone.

"I can agree to that," Arcanus sighs thankfully. "I'd like that better anyway, Uncle Sirius."

"Alright then," Sirius beams and banishes Arcanus' trunk to the boy's new room. "Follow me, I'll give you a quick tour that'll end at your room, ok?"

Arcanus nods and follows a way too happy Sirius around Grimmauld Place, despite the fact that he knows the building almost as well as Sirius does thanks to all of the Order meetings over the past two years. The man is so happy. Maybe taking pity on him and playing my part won't be so bad after all, Arcanus reasons to himself.

"And this," Sirius' voice pulls Arcanus out of his thoughts that had ended up straying to the murder of the Dark Lord in the most painful ways possible, being fed to one of Hagrid's beasts only ruled out to keep the poor thing from getting indigestion, "Is your room. Your stuff is on your bed and you can decorate however you like. When you're finished, come back downstairs and we can talk more. I really don't know what kind of things you like to do and I want you to feel like this place is your home as well as mine and my godson's. You'll meet him tonight when he arrives with a close friend of mine."

"Alright. Thank you, Uncle Sirius," Arcanus gives his uncle a half smile before locking himself in his room and putting up privacy charms. Arcanus sighs in irritation at everything, more at the Dark Lord than anything else. Pretending to be that mutt's nephew and keeping his identity a secret aren't exactly easy. Hell, being a spy against both Albus and the Dark Lord was easier than this and the hard part hasn't even started yet. Never before has Severus hated his rotten luck in life more.

"Shit," Arcanus mutters a while later while putting away some of his books, namely one on werewolves. How the hell is he supposed to keep Lupin from figuring out the truth, or at least being suspicious?

"Sirius! We're here!" Harry calls out as he and Remus enter the house.

A loud crash from bellow the kitchen meets his words.

"Sirius?" Remus calls, concerned about his Animagus.

"Come down to the kitchen!" Sirius yells up to them, startling the portrait of Mrs. Black.

Harry and Remus exchange concerned looks and walk to the kitchen quickly, making it a point to ignore the annoying, and thankfully permanently silent, portrait of Sirius' mother. Both men are enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Sirius as soon as they enter the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Sirius bounces around happily and pulls an enormous cake out of one of the cabinets and sets it on the table. "The rest of your present are in your room but I've got better news than that!"

"Siri, calm down," Harry smiles warmly at his godfather, truly amused by the man's hyperness. "What is it?"

Sirius tells Harry and Remus about Regulus being alive and well, expecting a second child, married, and about how his eldest child is going to be living with them in Grimmauld Place.

Arcanus shakes his head in disgust from his spot behind the door to the potion lab he and Sirius had just spent the past three hours setting up. How the hell Sirius can describe the day's events in that much detail in less than five minutes is disturbing but even more disturbing is how Potter and Lupin can understand everything he says perfectly. Definitely a Gryffindor thing.

"He does know that he'll be living with a werewolf, right?" Remus asks once Sirius calms back down.

"Eh, no, not yet," Sirius rubs the back of his head and laughs nervously, Harry and Remus glaring at him. "I figured we'd tell him when I introduce you guys to him."

"Uncle Sirius, who are you talking to?" Arcanus asks, making it seem like he had just come up from the lab instead of hiding behind the door.

"About time you came up," Sirius smirks, knowing Arcanus had hidden behind the door as planned. "Harry, Remus, this is my nephew, Arcanus Black. Arcanus, these are Remus Lupin and my godson Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Arcanus," Harry greets his new year-mate, and hopefully friend. Definitely friends at least if we're going to survive the summer with those two, Harry reasons but he can't shake the feeling that he knows Arcanus from somewhere.

"The same to you, P-Harry," Arcanus quickly catches himself. Hell, if he's willing to give Sirius a second chance, why not Potter and Lupin too? "Uncle Sirius said you're a werewolf. Is that true?" Arcanus asks as he turns to Remus. As if he doesn't already know the answer but it can't hurt to be polite.

"Yes, I was bitten at a young age," Remus answers cautiously. The boy's scent reminds him strongly of that of Severus Snape but that isn't possible. He'll have to ask Albus about this. "Why do you ask?"

"It's not a problem if that's what you're thinking," Arcanus smiles at Remus. "I've never met a werewolf before is all. My mother's half Veela and half Vampire so I'm not bothered by it one bit."

Sirius, Harry, and Remus all let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding. Sirius throws his arm around Arcanus' shoulders and ruffles the boy's hair, thankful his nephew is comfortable enough around the three of them to be himself. At least as far as he knows anyway.


	9. Boys Will Be Boys

Author's note: Same as always, thanks to my beta Laurenke1 and Morgana-White and the rest of the reviewers.

August 14, 1997

Arcanus jumps when Harry slams the door closed to the potion lab Sirius had set up in the basement of Grimmauld Place.

"What was that for, Harry?" Arcanus snaps, thankful he hadn't dropped the pestle of dragon scales he had just ground up. "I thought I asked you not to do that."

"Sorry, Arcanus," Harry apologizes. "I didn't mean to disturb you but those two are annoying the hell out of me."

"They're at it again?"Arcanus asks and Harry nods. "I'm starting to agree with your notion of locking them in a room together. Make yourself useful since you're hiding out down here and sliver those dandelion stems for me, would you?"

Harry sighs and goes over to the side of the workbench opposite Arcanus. The two had become friends quickly enough but could be tempted to try and hex one another from time to time. Usually, the urge to hex someone isn't even their fault though. Sirius and Remus, incredibly close as they are, have been walking on eggshells around one another lately, leaving the boys to deal with their resulting bad moods.

"Harry, I asked you to _sliver_ the roots, not _chop_ them," Arcanus tries to keep his temper in check, annoyance audible in his voice though.

"I didn't know there was a difference," Harry shrugs, realizing now why he had barely been passing Potions class for the past six years.

"Uncle Siri said you were raised by magic hating muggles. I'm surprised no one showed you," Arcanus comments but takes the knife off of Harry to show him the different preparation techniques regardless. He truly is surprised no one explained it to him. In Slytherin, at least, there's a system set up to help muggleborns and halfbloods integrate into magical society.

"I guess everyone assumed that because I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived I would know all this stuff already. Morons."

"Agreed," Arcanus mutters, fully aware that he had thought of Harry along those same lines as well. "Getting back to the current subjects, do you understand the differences in the way the ingredients are prepared now?"

"Yeah, I think so at least. Are we locking them up before we leave for Diagon Alley or are we waiting until afterwards?"

Two doors slam shut from one of the upper floors in a deafening answer. Arcanus and Harry share a skeptical look and nod to one another. Remus and Sirius' fighting is getting old, fast.

"Do you have your book list, 'Canus?" Harry asks a while later once they've successfully locked Sirius and Remus in the same room.

"What does it look like I'm looking for?" Arcanus snaps back, ignoring the shortened name as he searches his room. "I know I left it on my desk when it came but it's not there or anywhere else for that matter!"

"Could you have put it inside a book, maybe?"Harry suggests, smirking as he picks up a book Arcanus had uncharacteristically tossed aside in his frantic search.

"No, that would be irresponsible...," Arcanus trails off and goes to tackle Harry for waving the missing piece of parchment around in front of his face teasingly.

Laughing, Harry pushes Arcanus off of him and glances up at the clock hanging above the door. Arcanus follows his gaze when Harry falls silent. They had locked Sirius and Remus up together a good twenty minutes ago and the men should start yelling at one another in about another ten minutes one their tempers flare.

"Let's get out of here before the fireworks start," Harry gulps and grabs his jacket from his room across the hall while Arcanus gets his off the back of his desk chair and meets Harry at the base of the steps. "Do you know how to Apparate? I don't know what age you learn how to at Durmstrang."

Arcanus would have snapped at Harry for that question if he hadn't reminded him that he wasn't supposed to know how to Apparate yet.

"No, I would be learning this year if I was still attending school there. Uncle Siri said I could take lessons with the sixth years at Hogwarts though so I'm assuming you know how to."

"Yeah, but I don't trust myself to do Side-along Apparation enough to risk splinching one or both of us and flying is out because of the time of day," Harry groans as they leave the house. "Either we walk or we take the Knight Bus. It's your call."

"Seeing as I don't like the idea of being around so many muggles, Knight Bus. I'd rather die from the horrid driving rather than have something happen and not be able to defend ourselves," Arcanus mutters, realizing how much he might've just given away belatedly.

Harry merely nods in agreement and uses his wand to call for the Knight Bus. Twenty Sickles and a nearly puking Arcanus later, the Knight Bus drops them off just outside the Leakey Cauldron. Once inside, Harry orders a butterbeer for each of them from the bar, hoping the drink will help settle Arcanus' stomach.

"Are you alright- never mind, dumb question."

Harry shakes his head and follows his friend into the bathroom and holds the fine black hair away from Arcanus' face while he vomits the remains of breakfast. The tie holding his hair back had come undone on the bus.

"I am never going on that contraption again," Arcanus snarls half-heartedly. Riding a broom or a hippogriff he can handle, but the Knight bus is another story apparently. "Thanks."

"Welcome. Try and see if you can keep the butterbeer down. If not, we can see if the Apothecary has anything for an upset stomach," Harry says as they sit back down at their table.

"I'll be fine," Arcanus gingerly sips his butterbeer, a little unsure if his stomach will cooperate or not. "How much do I owe you for this and the bus? You know I could've paid for myself."

"Are we going to start this argument again? Like I told you last time, 'Canus, don't worry about it. Consider this my way of saying thank you for helping me understand Potions better."

"Considering I don't want to spend my first trip to Diagon Alley arguing with you, you win," Arcanus sighs. This playing a foreign student new to the country and Hogwarts isn't as easy as Albus and the Dark Lord had tried telling him it would be. "Lead the way."

"Right," Harry gives Arcanus a cheeky smile and leads the way out into Diagon Alley, making sure Arcanus knows which bricks to tap.

Three horribly long-short in Harry's case- hours later, Arcanus is following a sulking Harry out of Diagon Alley just as a horde of red-heads and three brunettes are entering. Arcanus had finally snapped after two and a three quarter hours of Harry's incessant chatter about every building that he knew enough about to not sound like an idiot and told his friend to shut up. Thankfully for Arcanus' sake, Harry's face is so hidden behind the stack of school supplies he's carrying while still sulking that the Weasleys and Grangers don't recognize him.

"Harry, before you call the Knight Bus again," Arcanus grimaces at this, "can you give us a few minutes to shrink our purchases and put them safely in our pockets so that nothing happens to them?"

"I suppose so," Harry mutters miserably. He had planned on shrinking his belongings just before getting on the bus, actually.

Shrinking the numerous packages and pocketing them in sync with Arcanus, Harry calls the Knight Bus to take them to Grimmauld Place. From there, the two walk to Number Twelve and head upstairs to their rooms. Both of them are too preoccupied- Harry trying to come up with a way to apologize to Arcanus for being so annoying and Arcanus trying to get his stomach to settle back down again- to notice that the house is oddly silent until, of course, they end up back down in the basement potion lab and Kreacher appears in front of them without warning.

"Don't do that, Kreacher!" Harry snaps, heart beating a little too fast for comfort.

"Now you know how I feel when someone slams the door to the lab shut while I'm down here," Arcanus smirks, his breathing back under control already.

"Kreacher is telling the halfbloods that Mistress Black's son and the werewolf is still breathing, unfortunately," Kreacher scowls and then vanishes again.

"That is one House Elf I can't stand," Harry snaps. "He's supposed to serve Siri but he's still loyal to your grandmother and insults anyone he doesn't like."

"I can't say I like him anymore than you do," Arcanus agrees until the creature's words make sense. "We forgot to check on Uncle Siri and Remy! We know from Kreacher that they're alive but we don't know for how long!"

"Don't worry, Arcanus," Harry says dismissively. "I put a monitoring charm on the room. It would've gone off if either of them was in any sort of danger. Alright, we'll still go check on them if it makes you feel better."

Arcanus nods in thanks and leads the way up through the kitchen and first floor and up two more sets of stairs to third floor where he and Harry had locked Sirius and Remus in Remus' room together nearly four hours ago. The two of them undo the locking charms they had placed on the door and Arcanus pushes open the door just enough to see inside.

"Ugh...," Arcanus pales and moves back from the door, only slightly curious as to whether or not Harry will want to look inside. _That_ was not a sight he needed to see and is a sight he'll never see again if he has anything to say about it.

"They're not dead or badly injured so what's so bad that you look like you're going to be scarred for life, 'Canus?" Harry asks as he peers inside the room as well, his mind catching up just as his eyes take in the sight. "Ugh..."

He quickly and quietly shuts the door to the room and the two of them practically race to the bathroom on the floor below, both reaching the toilet at the same time.

"How 'bout we never mention this again?" Harry asks, fully aware Arcanus is all for agreeing with him.

"Even if you hadn't asked that, I would never mention it," Arcanus visibly shudders at the thought. "Maybe they won't be so horrible to be around at the same time now?"

"Before or after they've made us clean the entire house by hand?" Harry smirks and the two of them retreat to their rooms to read over their school books and hide from Sirius and Remus when they regain consciousness.

Late afternoon that day, Arcanus is re-reading his Potions text for his seventh year with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. For some reason, one potion in particular keeps bothering him. Frowning at why he can't place how he knows the potion seems familiar, Arcanus sets the book on his desk and is just about to sit back down on his bed when a sharp pain flares in his left forearm. Cursing the bad timing, Arcanus stuffs his shrunken robes inside his jacket pocket along with two potion phials and knocks on the door to Harry's room.

"Arcanus? What's wrong?" Harry asks when he sees the worried and pained look on his friend's face.

"Nothing, I just need some fresh air. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later but can you cover for me?"

Receiving a nod from the brunette, Arcanus turns on his heel and leaves the house as quickly as possible without arousing suspicion. Two blocks away from the house, Arcanus ducks into an alleyway and Apparates to outside Riddle Manor.


	10. Secret's Out

Author's note: this chapter might be a little on the short side. It sets the stage for later events and a plot twist. Thanks to my beta Laurenke1 and Morgana-White and the rest who reviewed. And since Severus doesn't have an official middle name (and because I hate his father for how he treated Sev), I'm using Salazar for his middle name in this story. Also, I'm having a hard time making this chapter over 1000 words so it might be extremely short.

"This is ridiculous," Arcanus snarls to himself as he strips out of his clothes and into his larger robes before downing one of the phials.

He storms out of his hiding place and up to the manner as the bitter Potion Master and supposedly loyal Death Eater Severus Salazar Snape. The seventh year Hogwarts student Arcanus Percarus Black is gone for now.

Severus kneels at the Dark Lord's feet and kisses the hem of his robe. He keeps his eyes on the ground while strengthening his mental barriers.

"Rise, Severus," the Dark Lord hisses. "I am both pleased and disappointed with you."

"My Lord?" Severus questions, careful to keep his voice even. Being on the Dark Lord's good side tends to be a good thing but having him disappointed in you as well never bodes well.

"You did well in recreating the age potion and in your choice for a new identity. Choosing the brat's godfather for a close relative was a stroke of genius," the Dark Lord says slowly.

"But?"

"But I was expecting to see the young Arcanus Percarus Black standing before me, not Severus Salazar Snape. I will forgive you though, my dear Severus," the Dark Lord hisses. "You had no way of knowing which one of you I wanted present and we can't risk one of Dumbledore's spies informing him that the young Black was here and not at home with his beloved uncle."

"My thoughts exactly, my Lord," Severus stifles a sigh of relief. "Arcanus is supposedly out haunting the streets of London in an effort to clear his head and settle his nerves after a day of bonding with Potter."

"Very good. Now, onto other matters of the same sort. The brat may not be that astute but I believe his mudblood friend is. You will send a letter to me by owl at the beginning and end of each term and Lucius will be visiting the school on Christmas day to check up on you and his son. You won't be required to join any raids during the school year lest Potter's mudblood friend, the old fool, or one of your former colleges becomes suspicious of your absence. Also, where will Severus Snape be during the course of the school year and who shall be his replacement?"

"I have not been informed of my replacement, my Lord," Severus mentally cringes at the thought of who Albus will have replacing him temporarily. "And as for the whereabouts of Professor Snape, everyone will be informed that he is taking a much needed vacation and will return to teach at the beginning of the following school year."

"I knew there was a reason I chose you for this assignment, Severus," the Dark Lord smiles, a facial expression that looks far too alien on his face for him to be human. "You may go, Severus, but I expect Arcanus to have Potter with him when you are summoned to my side again in the spring once his N.E.W.T.s are finished."

"As you wish, my Lord," Severus bows and leaves Riddle Manor quickly.

The moment he passes through the wards, Severus scowls darkly and Apparates to a deserted alleyway in London near Grimmauld Place. Muttering about how idiotic the Dark Lord is, Severus drinks the age reducing potion and quickly changes back into clothes that fit, again. He then wraps a white bandage back around his left forearm to hide his Dark Mark. The blasted thing had recently decided to be resistant to any and all glamour charms imaginable but it could be passed off as a nasty scar that Arcanus is embarrassed by. Pulling his jacket back on and his hair back, Arcanus walks back towards Number 12 slowly, enjoying the night air and the silence that comes from being out around midnight.

"Sirius, stay here. Arcanus said he was just going for a walk, he'll be back soon," Harry's voice is faint but loud enough for Arcanus to understand from half a block away.

"I lost him. Oh Merlin, Reg is going to kill me when he finds out I lost his son," Sirius apparently continues freaking out, the worry in his voice audible. If only he knew...he wouldn't be so worried then, Arcanus reasons but shrugs off the thought. Sirius would kill if he knew what was going on.

"Sirius," Remus growls. "Calm down. I'll go look for him. I can smell his scent from here. Harry, get him inside and give him a tumbler of Old Ogden's. Maybe then he'll relax a bit."

"Right," Harry's voice comes again followed by the door opening and closing and Sirius' worried protests are muffled.

Arcanus shakes his head and sits down on a nearby bench. Sirius being so worried about him is sickeningly touching. No wonder Harry tried extra hard to get detentions from Snape the past year, he needed a break from his godfather's attention. Oh well, might as well face the werewolf now and save us both a meeting with Albus explaining things to him, Arcanus reasons.

"I'm sorry I worried you and Uncle Siri, Remy," Arcanus looks up at Remus apologetically and motions for him to sit on the bench with him. "I told Harry that I was just going out for a walk."

"A three hour walk, Arcanus? Or should I say, you were called, weren't you, Severus?" Remus raises an eyebrow in question and Arcanus flinches. Damn wolf.

"Just don't say anything about it to anyone but Albus," Severus snaps. "The Dark Lord wants me to take Harry to him before we graduate and Albus wants me to keep him from wandering into any traps set by the Death Eaters, including those at Hogwarts. The age change is courtesy of a millennia year old age changing potion those two geniuses had me recreate. According to Albus, Regulus is still alive somewhere, his wife is actually three months pregnant, and she is half Veela, half Vampire. Did I miss anything?"

Remus sits there for a few minutes letting everything make sense before even attempting to speak again.

"Why Durmstrang and your name? And more importantly, whose orders are you going to follow?" Remus asks, not a hint of suspicion or protectiveness in his voice at all. Anyone who can't hear the sarcasm in that description of Remus' voice is deaf, Severus grumbles to himself.

"Regulus' wife is the Deputy Headmistress there and Regulus had already chosen the name for his first born son and is allowing me to use it on the terms that I am his unborn child's godfather," Arcanus sighs in relief. It feels good to be able to talk to someone other than a meddling old codger about the situation although Poppy would have to be informed as well for medical purposes so she won't say something she's not supposed to. "And as for orders, I need to appear as though I'm following the Dark Lord's but I believe I will follow my own for a change. You three aren't so bad now that there aren't any old prejudices between us and you and I can be friends again without having to hide our friendship from everyone but Lily and him..."

"I can accept that," Remus nods in contentment. He doesn't comment on the end of the statement; he and Lily are the only ones who know how painful that memory really is for him. "Do not hurt him, as either Arcanus or Severus. Understand, Arcanus?"Remus asks, anticipating how bad things will be if his feelings are right.

"Yes, Remy," Severus bows his head, falling back into the role of Arcanus perfectly as they start back towards the house.

"There was something I wanted to ask you before we go inside," Remus sits back down at the top of the porch steps, safely within the charm that hides the building.

Arcanus gives him a questioning look as he sits down next to him.

"Have you tried using a glamour to cover that scar you keep hidden with bandages?"

"Yeah, but none of them last more than a few minutes no matter what I try. That's what happens when an idiot classmate sneaks a cursed weapon into a dueling class though," Arcanus sighs, happily playing along with Remus' question about the Dark Mark. "You wanted to ask something else though, too. Right, Remy?"

"Don't do that," Remus narrows his eyes at the young man next to him, hiding his happiness that this little ordeal is making the old Severus resurface after twenty years of self-imposed solitude. "Two other questions, actually. Why the sudden reversion back to your old self from our Hogwarts' years? And you wouldn't happen to know why Harry seemed so nervous around both me and Siri after you left, would you?"

Arcanus' expression darkens as Remus had predicted it would. "I don't know, I just feel like I can be myself again finally and something about being around you three is making me as happy and content as I was back then," Arcanus glares at the wooden steps as though they're the reason everything went wrong until Remus reminds him of the other question. Arcanus' face goes red and he mentally curses the werewolf. Just had to remind him of that, didn't he? "Er, well, we got sick of you and Uncle Siri dancing around one another so we tricked you both into being locked up together, hoping that you would just argue and talk things out...We went up to check on you two when we came back from Diagon Alley and well, we, uh..."

Remus does his best not to laugh at how uncomfortable Arcanus is with the topic just because it's not characteristic of him, at all. That is, until Remus connects the dots and has the dignity to look both embarrassed and apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Arcanus. We were expecting to be awake and dressed before you and Harry got home. We didn't mean for you to have to see us like that. If I had known about it sooner, I would've put a Notice Me Not spell on the door," Remus rests a hand on Arcanus' head gently.

"It's fine, really, Remy," Arcanus gives Remus a smile he knows the werewolf can tell is fake. "I think you two have scarred me and Harry for life though, judging by the fact that we raced to the toilet to hurl." Remus laughs nervously at that and apologizes again. "Stop apologizing. Seeing it wasn't so bad, it was just that it was my uncle that made me sick. Family isn't supposed to do that, you know."

"That makes me feel better then," Harry's voice from behind them makes both Arcanus and Remus jump. They hadn't even heard the door open. "Siri is passed out on his bed. He bypassed the tumbler and went straight for the bottle. And Remy, like Arcanus, it's fine, but I agree with him, family isn't supposed to do that. It's disturbing to think about."

Remus gives Harry a smile and motions for him to sit on Remus' other side. The three sit out on the porch steps for a few more hours this night, just talking about random things while waiting for Sirius to regain consciousness long enough to actually sleep peacefully instead of grunting and groaning in whatever alcohol induced dreams he has. Remus makes it a point to steer the conversation away from exceedingly personal subjects, especially those that he knows are painful for Severus to discuss even though as Arcanus the man can easily feign ignorance of such things up to a point.


	11. Hogwarts, I

Author's Notes: Thanks to Morgana-White for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I'm honestly at a bit of a stalemate with this. College and work have been occupying most of my time so I haven't had much time or motivation for this or any of my stories. The oneshots I posted recently were just transferred from quizilla. Oh yeah, can someone tell me if I'm typing Hagrid's dialog right?

"Hurry it up, you two!" Arcanus and Harry groan at Sirius' shouting down to them. "We're leaving in a half hour!"

Currently, the boys are sitting in Arcanus' potion lab. Arcanus is reviewing potion techniques with Harry and Harry is showing Arcanus around Hogwarts using the Marauders' Map. They had packed their trunks the previous night. Arcanus sets up a Wizard's Chess set for a quick match to kill some time. He had made an attempt to teach Harry the game but the Boy Who Lived has about as much talent for chess as Devil's Snare has an affinity for sunlight.

Harry grumbles something about their plan for getting Remus and Sirius together being a mistake. Arcanus mutters an agreement. Arcanus has to admit though; living with the trio is no where's near as bad as he had thought it would be. At least having Remus to talk to helps to combat Sirius' mothering somewhat.

"I still wish we could take the Express like everyone else," Harry sighs as Arcanus puts his king in check.

"You know Uncle Siri won't let us stay here by ourselves, even if it is for only a week," Arcanus reminds his friend before declaring checkmate. "Besides, it sounds like we'll have free range of the castle for a week, not counting the staff. From what you've been telling me, Hogwarts sounds more impressive than Durmstrang."

"Harry, Arcanus, let's go," Remus' gentle voice comes down the stairs. "Sirius already left with our things and he's meeting us at the school. We'll leave for Hogsmeade soon as you two get up here."

"We'll be right there," Harry calls back as he and Arcanus put away their Wizard's Chess set. "Want to go on a tour of the village when we get there, 'Canus?"

"Not today, Harry," Arcanus shakes his head, his mind off focusing on blocking out memories that the thought of returning to Hogwarts as a seventeen year old had brought up. "I think I'd rather explore the castle on my own and then you can tell me about places that I think are interesting."

Harry nods in acceptance of his friend's words but doesn't hide the worry in his emerald eyes. Yes, Harry has seen Arcanus become somewhat reclusive as the summer drew to a close but he had never asked why. He just assumed he was homesick but Arcanus had been worse than ever today. Heck, Harry had almost won their chess game but someone had dropped something upstairs and gotten Arcanus to snap out of his thoughts. Harry isn't about to pry into Arcanus' life just yet, but he makes a note to find out what's going on if his friend's reclusive behavior turns dangerous.

Arcanus sees Harry's worry and gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile before heading upstairs to meet Remus. Harry sighs and follows him up the stairs, wondering if maybe Remus knows something.

"No one can be that ungraceful exiting the Floo," Arcanus cringes at the memory Harry's ungraceful exit from the Floo in The Three Broomsticks prompts. That's a lie, Arcanus thinks, there was one other person.

"I'm more graceful in the air to be honest," Harry mutters as he dusts the soot and ashes off himself.

"I know it's hard, but just try not to let it bother you too much," Remus tells Arcanus quietly. "We may never know what happened but don't take your anger out on Harry. He's not him, remember that, Severus. Harry is not him."

"I know that, Remus," Arcanus nods. "He just reminds me of him in the worst way. Merlin must be punishing me for this."

"He's not," Remus puts an arm around Arcanus' shoulders and the two follow Harry out the door and along the road to Hogwarts, Remus telling Arcanus various things about the village and castle while Harry comments about things in the store windows and basically sulks about Arcanus getting more attention from Remus.

"'Arry!" a voice the trio recognize instantly booms from nearby as the half giant Rubeus Hagrid pulls Harry into a hug. "Welcome back! 'Tis good ta see yah too, Professor Lupin!"

"How have you been, Hagrid?" Remus greets the groundskeeper. "Arcanus, this is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. He'll also be your teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, this is Sirius' nephew Arcanus Black."

"'Tis a pleasure to meet yah, Arcanus," Hagrid smiles and pulls Arcanus into a bone-crushing hug. "I hope you'll be a visitin' me durin' the year with 'Arry and his friends."

"Hopefully not," Arcanus mutters under his breath. "I doubt it, Professor. My uncle doesn't like me being out of his sight for more than a few seconds. He is rather protective, you might say." Arcanus gives Harry a side-long glance at this, willing the teen to notice.

"You know how Sirius is, Hagrid," Harry adds. "I practically had to beg Professor Snape for detentions last year."

"Aye, I think that's the reason the poor man is off on vacation this year," Hagrid scratches his long beard thoughtfully. "He spent too much time with Professor Black, I s'pose."

"Hagrid has a point," Remus nods in agreement. "Speaking of Sirius, though, we should continue towards the castle before he calls for a search party of Aurors."

Harry and Arcanus cringe and take off towards the castle after saying hurried goodbyes to Hagrid. Sirius had nearly called such a search party the night Arcanus went out for a walk around midnight.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of the school," Arcanus shudders at the Headmaster's extravagant robes. Neon green with hot pink trim. The man has no fashion sense.

"I'm honored to have been allowed here. From what my mother has told me, transfers between the international schools are very rare," Arcanus bows respectfully. "It is an honor to meet the man who defeated Grindelwald however much it shames me to be from the same school that such a pitiful excuse for a wizard came from."

"Such transfers are not unheard of," Albus chuckles, that blasted twinkle in his eyes again. "Your flattering is not needed, Arcanus my boy. Come, your uncle is already waiting for us in my office. You will be sorted into a house and then you can wander about the castle. Harry, Remus, you both are of course welcome to join us. And welcome back."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry says and begins to lead the way to the Headmaster's office.

"It's going to be a long year, isn't it, Albus?" Remus questions his employer quietly.

"I'm afraid so, Remus, I'm afraid so," Albus sighs. "I'm surprised you didn't contact me the moment you found out about our dear Potions Master's predicament."

"I admit it was tempting but his explanation was enough to sate my curiosity. But who will his replacement be?"

"There is nothing to worry about, Remus. I've asked Professor Slughorn to come out of retirement for this year," Albus' eyes continue to twinkle despite his werewolf staff member's horrified expression. "Something wrong, Remus?"

"No, nothing, Albus. It isn't my place to question your decision," Remus swallows his retort. The last time Horace Slughorn had taught a class was the year Remus and his year had graduated and the second term of that year had nearly seen the demise of Hogwarts due to an incident in a joint Defense-Potions class.

"Oh yes, that. I had forgotten about that little occurrence," Albus reminisces gleefully. "The school will still stand, Remus. And Severus and Harry are more than capable if things get out of hand. Besides, you and Sirius have lived through the results just as much as Severus and myself have."

"If you say so, Albus," Remus sighs in defeat as the two ascend the staircase to the Headmaster's office.

Fawkes the Phoenix waits impatiently for his owner to finish walking up the spiral staircase. He may only be a mythical bird but he is extremely intelligent and he does have his favorite students, two of which are currently in his owner's office.

"Sirius," Harry Potter, one of the phoenix's favorites, calls to his godfather. "I've never asked but has this office changed at all since you were a student?"

"Nah, not really," Sirius Black answers. "The Headmaster's only added more junk over the years."

Fawkes caws in agreement. The poor bird is lucky he can still reach his perch. Fawkes caws again as his master and Remus Lupin enter the room. The phoenix happily takes the ancient Sorting Hat off the shelf and drops it onto the head of his other favorite, Severus Snape, or Arcanus Black as he's currently being called.

"Don't take the hat off until it's made its decision, 'Canus," Harry tells his friend.

Fawkes caws quietly, resembling a quiet chuckle. If only Harry knew who Arcanus really was. If only Severus knew what Fawkes knows and what the phoenix can tell the werewolf suspects.

_Just put me back in Slytherin,_ Severus complains to the Sorting Hat. _If I have to spend any more time in Potter's company that I need to, I swear I'll get myself thrown in Azkaban._

_Such a shame I can't put you in Slytherin this time around. That would look far too suspicious. Besides, you no longer belong there. Serving two masters does require your Slytherin nature but having the courage to deflect from one but continue to serve on the other's orders? No Slytherin would do that, they value their lives much more than that,_ the Sorting Hat replies.

_What are you saying then?_ Severus snarls at the Hat in his mind's eye.

_I'm saying that the bravery and loyalty you've shown since I first sorted you has made you worthy of a different house. You joined forces with them in the past and you've been fighting along-side a good number of them during recent years. I think it's about time you finally joined __**"GRYFFINDOR!"**_ the Sorting Hat shouts to the room filled with Gryffindors.

Severus groans to himself but gives the room a half-hearted smile as Arcanus.

Sirius, Harry, and Remus all cheer for Arcanus and Harry offers to show Arcanus up to the dormitories while Remus and Sirius head off towards their own rooms. The Headmaster bids them all goodnight and retires to his own rooms, completely unaware of why Remus and Fawkes seem so upset and excited, respectively.


	12. Something Wicked this Way Comes

Author's Notes:

Sorry to those who like consistent updates but this story isn't the easiest to write. Real life likes to interfere as well. I'll try to update a bit before spring semester starts in January. Thanks to those who reviewed, especially Elfwyn. She(I'm going by the name) brought up a good point but honestly, who would suspect Arcanus when Dumbledore introduced him to Sirius and Dumbledore is one of the good guys.(unless I change that later, I doubt I will though.) There are still some gaps in this that I need to fill in here and there so updates won't be consistent. I've laid out some pieces of the major plot though and this part sets a section of that plot in motion.

August 31, 1997

"Good morning!"

Arcanus and Harry both groan loudly and bury their heads underneath their pillows. Sirius had opened not only the curtains on their four-posters but also on every single window in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

"It's only seven in the morning, Siri!" Harry whines. "It's too early to get up!"

"Four eyes is right," Arcanus grumbles miserably, sleep clearly audible in his voice.

"Hey!"

"Arcanus, apologize to Harry for that."

"What I say?" the black eyed teen asks, his eyes only half open.

"You called me 'four eyes,' 'Canus," Harry snaps half-heartedly. Neither he nor Arcanus are morning people at all. Harry's only reason for being awake enough to not insult his friend is that said friend had started snoring at four in the morning.

"Sorry," Arcanus mumbles. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Forgiven. Oi, where'd Siri disappear to?" Harry takes his glasses off his nightstand and looks around.

Arcanus shrugs and pulls the curtains around his bed closed again, fully intending on going back to sleep for a few more hours.

Harry shakes his head at the teen and makes his way to the bathroom to bathe only to double back when a bone-chilling scream echoes throughout Gryffindor Tower.

"What happened?" Harry asks, wand drawn and at the ready and now wearing only his pajama bottoms. "Arcanus? Siri?"

Sirius roars with laughter as his nephew tries to wring the water out of his long hair and his bed clothes. Sirius had changed into his Animagus form Padfoot and hidden underneath one of the beds until his godson left the room. The former Marauder had then used an Aguamenti charm on his nephew when the teen had tried to go back to sleep.

"Arcanus didn't want to get up," Sirius shrugs innocently. "Anyway, breakfast is in an hour, boys. There'll be a carriage waiting by the front doors for you two around five to take you to Hogsmeade Station."

Harry smiles and returns to the bathroom, leaving Arcanus and his uncle alone. Arcanus gives Sirius a questioning look, hoping he's not going to be forced into being civil towards Weasley, Granger, and the rest of Harry's friends.

"Harry asked if it would be alright to meet his friends as they leave the train," Sirius explains off-handedly. "The Headmaster agreed to the request. He also wants to talk to you. Something about wanting to know how you like the castle or something like that."

"Is it alright if I wait until after breakfast to speak with him, Uncle Siri?" Arcanus asks, hoping to avoid the task as long as possible. The memories that had plagued his dreams last night are bound to be a topic of conversation, especially now that he can't block out the memories no matter how hard he tries.

"He didn't say when so I guess that's alright," Sirius gives his nephew a reassuring smile and a one armed hug before heading back towards his own rooms, thinking that Arcanus is just nervous about starting at a new school tomorrow.

Hermione Granger was not a happy Witch as she boarded the Hogwarts Express as the new Head Girl. Not at all is she happy as she sits with Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood after having spent the first hour of the trip in the Heads' compartment.

"Well? Who's Head Boy?" Ron asks, completely oblivious to his friend's anger.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asks as the brunette slams the compartment door shut with enough force to rattle the glass.

"We were right about the Head Boy, weren't we?" Luna questions as she peers over her upside-down issue of _The Quibbler_, turnip earrings glinting in the morning sunlight as she tilts her head to the side.

"Unfortunately, yes," Hermione sighs, not at all happy that she and Luna had been right. For once, the know it all wishes she was wrong and that Draco Malfoy is not Head Boy.

"Are you two going to tell us who the Head Boy is or not?" Ron whines impatiently and his little sister smacks him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for, Gin?"

"For whining," Ginny snaps at the red head across from her. "Girls, who's the Head Boy?" Ginny asks cautiously, curious as to who could piss Hermione off this bad until she thinks over it for a moment. "Oh Merlin. Not him."

"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" Neville asks, dreading the answer. Draco Malfoy had terrorized Neville ever since First Year but had always been favored because his father is a member of the Board of Governors.

"Yes, Neville, it is," Hermione snaps, not intending to sound so harsh. "Sorry," she apologizes quickly. "He just has me so mad. All he did the entire meeting was whine about how the Head dorms connect not only to our Common Room but also to our House dorms and about how a muggleborn shouldn't be allowed to be Head Girl."

"You can always hide out in Gryffindor Tower, you know that," Ginny says as a way of comforting her friend.

"I know that, Gin, and thank you," Hermione sighs and then looks over at Ron. The red head looks furious but hasn't said anything about the subject yet. "Have any of you heard from Harry lately?"

"Not since he sent a letter saying he'd meet us at Hogsmeade Station," Neville answers and the others nod in agreement.

"Ron, didn't he say something about Sirius' nephew attending Hogwarts this year?" Ginny asks, hoping to distract her brother from his anger at Malfoy being named Head Boy.

"Yeah, he mentioned it a few times I think," Ron begins rummaging through his backpack for the letter. "Here it is. Says the bloke's name is Arcanus. Wonder if he has Harry's condition too?"

"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione chorus. Luna had gone back to her magazine and Neville had learned to ignore Ron's comments.

"What? He doesn't say and I want to know if I need to threaten the guy to not touch my sister."

Ginny merely shakes her head and leaves the compartment to go change into her school robes, too annoyed by her brother to do anything else. Running into Malfoy along the way doesn't help her mood any.

"Weaselette," the blond Slytherin calls to the Gryffindor.

"What, Malfoy?"Ginny snaps, not up to dealing with the brat.

"Are you capable of delivering a message for me to my co-Head?" Draco takes Ginny's indignant snort as a yes and continues before she can comment or hex him. "Tell her to look at the fifth chapter of our Magical Artifact book. There's a section about Indian poison darts. Tell her to ask Professor Black about a joint potion/magical artifact class from in 1978."

"You do realize that Magical Artifacts hasn't been taught since '78 and that this is the first year it's being taught again, don't you?" Ginny asks, wondering what the Slytherin is talking about.

"Yes, but just tell her and make sure she tells Potter," Draco snarls before turning on his heel to go back to the Heads' compartment. No one needed to know his reasons, especially not Potter or any of his friends. They just needed to figure out what to do to help Draco help his mother's scheming.

"Stupid Slytherin," Ginny mutters as Malfoy walks away.

Luna blinks owlishly for a moment before handing her magazine to Hermione without a word. She taps the article with her quill and then hands the quill to her friend, curious as to her thoughts on it.

"_**RARE MAGICAL PLANT STOLE FROM REMOTE GREENHOUSE.**_

_Sources indicate that a rare, ancient type of magical plant was recently stolen from a greenhouse in Northern Ireland. The plant, unnamed due to it only having been rediscovered this past month, is reported to slowly poison the body's magical core over time. Researchers studying the plant refuse to say what other effects the plant may have but they have commented on the amount of time it will take for the magical core to die after the plant has been injected._

"_It isn't the plant itself that's poisonous, it's the sweet tasting nectar from the flowers," one researcher commented yesterday. "It doesn't matter how the nectar enters the body's system; it seeps into the bloodstream and is circulated through to the heart where the magical core resides at the very center whether it's ingested, injected, or touched. Once the nectar is there, it drains the core's magic, slowly killing the victim."_

_The researchers comment sparked our interest here at The Quibbler and we sought out some of the country's top Healers for their opinions. One Healer at St. Mungo's stated that the information about the plant helped clear up some confusion about cases of deaths due to magical exhaustion when witnesses testified that the deceased hadn't cast a spell in weeks._

"_The time it takes for the nectar to drain and kill the victim depends on the amount of magic the victim possesses," another researcher said. "We ran our tests on magic-imbued lab mice. I know it's more of a non-magic method but we needed to see the results on a living being before we could create magical models to complete the testing on. We created models for all age groups and magic levels and determined the time spans using a Ministry developed Timeturner made specifically for researchers. The models, and mice, that had little to no magic died the quickest, no matter their age. The models of the youngest age group, ranging from newborns to eleven years old, which had average magic levels passed on in approximately ten years where as those with high levels of magic at that age lived for approximately twenty years. The next group of models, teenagers ages twelve through nineteen, seemed to have the most resistance to the nectar, probably because there are still growing and strengthening their magic. Those with average levels of magic lived a good twenty years while those with higher levels lived between thirty and forty years after being exposed to the nectar. The last group of mature models had the most varied results. Average levels of magic ranged from living twenty years or so to only living a single year in some whereas the higher level group lived from forty years or more to only about ten or twenty years. We can't seem to figure out why but we do know that the amount of the nectar has an effect on the time."_

_Our condolences to the researchers who were affected by the nectar in the initial stages of research and to the mice as well. We promise to pass along any new information as soon as we get it. Until then, rest assured that the researchers have the best Healers and Potion Masters in the world looking into a cure for this poisonous nectar._

What in Merlin's name were they doing researching something like that without taking proper security measures?" Hermione snaps once she finishes the article.

"They thought no one knew the greenhouse even existed," Luna answers serenely. "Do you think it could be Voldemort?"

"Luna! Shh!" Neville and Ron flinch at the name while the girls roll their eyes.

"Oh honestly you two, grow up," Hermione sighs before turning back to Luna. "As much as I would like to say it's nothing more than rubbish, I read something about a similar plant that was lost ages ago in a book somewhere. It's a pity someone else got to the plant first. We may have been able to use it against Voldemort ourselves."

Luna nods in agreement as Hermione starts to reread the article, leaving Luna to watch Neville and Ron play a game of Wizards' Chess.


	13. Hogwarts, II

Author's Notes: will be typed after chapter is finished, as usual. Someone remind me if I forget to change this. Bonus points to whoever can guess where the last chapter's title is from and thanks to my new friend and beta, Death's Silver Shadow!

"What's wrong, Moony?"Sirius asks when he sees Remus sitting at the table and staring into a cold cup of tea. "You're not worried about teaching Ancient Magic and Magical Artifacts, are you? Dumbledore said it himself; you're the only person he thinks is responsible enough for the job. Let alone capable."

"I suppose I am a bit nervous considering what happened the last time that class was taught," Remus looks up at Sirius, longing clear in his amber eyes. "But that's not what's really bothering me. I miss them, Siri."

"I know, Remy. I miss Lily and James too. I wish they could see Harry graduate from Hogwarts. I wish they could finally see us together," Sirius says wistfully, avoiding the point Remus had been trying to make.

"As do I, Padfoot, but I wasn't talking about them," Remus sighs. "Lily and I worked so hard those few months. We finally saw real smiles on their faces and then...he got hit with that curse and he vanished."

"Remy, I hate saying this anymore, but they were Slytherins, two of the bravest Slytherins I ever met, mind you," Sirius reminds his fellow Gryffindor. "That last week of school was the best until the night of graduation."

"You and Severus have barely said a civil word to one another since. James at least attempted to be civil for Lily's sake. Lily was devastated. She lost two of her best friends that night. Severus went from finally being social after being tormented by you and James to being the emotionless shell he is today, even around her," Remus says, his voice cracking now and again despite that he knows Severus is trying to be his old self as Arcanus. Only on this subject would he and Sirius break down. They had lost a friend they considered naming the fifth Marauder.

"Agreed. I never meant any of the horrible things I said. I really should tell ole Snivellus that I was a complete arse even more so than normal afterwards because I thought it would help him, shouldn't I?" Sirius takes Remus' glare as an obvious confirmation of his statement. "Still, what made you think about all this again, other than the class?"

"Watching Arcanus and Harry, I suppose. They remind me of them in a way," Remus admits, hoping Sirius will consider it but not question it and discover that Severus and Arcanus are one in the same. It's Harry's similarities to their friend that's confusing him.

"They do dance around one another the same way," Sirius muses and Remus resists the urge to hit his head on the table. "Look on the bright side though; at least they don't have Lucius Malfoy being a royal pain because he's jealous and possessive of something that's not even his."

Remus shakes his head and chuckles in amusement. Only Sirius could ignore that loud of a hint without even realizing it.

"Why am I coming with you again?" Arcanus questions as the carriage he and Harry are in approaches Hogsmeade Station.

"Because I want you to meet my friends. And because I'm not leaving you in the castle by yourself while all the teachers are at a staff meeting," Harry reminds his friend. "Do you want to stay in here or wait outside with me?"

"I'll stay in here, thank you."

Harry rolls his eyes at Arcanus' response and receives a glare in return.

"They don't bite and they are your Housemates, you know," Harry sighs as the thestral-drawn carriage comes to a stop. Harry gets out and waits next to the carriage, trying to figure out why Arcanus is being so miserable. He had woken Harry up twice last night with nightmares, something Harry has plenty of experience with.

"Harry! Harry, where are you?"

Harry looks up at Hermione's voice and shouts an "Over here!"to the brunette and their friends.

"Sorry you couldn't spend the summer with us, mate," Ron claps Harry on the back as he climbs into the carriage, ignoring Harry telling him to wait a minute. "H-harry, why is there someone in here already?

Hermione gives her pseudo-brother a questioning look and is answered with a shake of his head and a motion to follow him.

"You need to learn to listen, Ronald," Hermione snaps as she takes a seat across from the stranger and forces the red head into the seat next to her.

Ron looks the male across from him over a few times. He isn't at all sure what to make of him. The teen's dark hair and eyes are intimidating but he only looks to be of about Harry's height and build. His magical signature is also similar to Harry's, Ron notes; powerful but repressed and controlled while Harry's is powerful but wild and untamed. Harry's bouts of accidental magic in the dorm are enough of a warning that anyone with that level of magic could be a major threat.

Hermione, on the other hand, just looks at the teen curiously. Like Ron, she can tell he's just as powerful as Harry but is in control of his magic for the most part at least. The stranger's nervousness worries her a bit but she attributes it to attending a new school. Harry trusts him so he can't be all bad, right? Hermione frowns in thought for a moment, remembering her friend's sixth sense about people and how he had been right about whether or not to trust someone. Still, his magical level being so close to Harry's nags at the corner of her mind; as though she should know him by his magic from somewhere. She casts her gaze towards Harry to signal that he can speak.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Arcanus Black, Sirius' nephew. Arcanus, these are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry introduces the group and then sits next to Arcanus as the carriage begins to move once he's sure his friends have decided on their first impressions of Arcanus.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Arcanus says somewhat stiffly, unsure of how to act around these two now that he's a fellow student and not their teacher. Keeping close enough to Harry to keep both the Dark Lord and Albus happy means having to have these two accept him as a friend as well and slipping up and acting like his older self would ruin any chances of that happening.

Hermione and Ron exchange looks of wary distrust with one another, having a silent conversation with their eyes before looking at Harry for approval. As Harry rolls his eyes at them, Arcanus has to admit that his opinion of Weasley and Granger has just gone up.

"If Remus and Sirius are willing to accept you and let you be around Harry with Voldemort," Arcanus suppresses a flinch at the name, "on the loose and after Harry's life, then you can't be too bad. Right, 'Mione?"

"If Harry's willing to trust you, then so am I," Hermione gives Arcanus a smile and holds out her hand, curious as to why his name means 'secret'. "It's nice to meet you, Arcanus. Have you been sorted into a House yet?"

"Yes, Gryffindor with the three of you," Arcanus answers, still unsure.

"You can relax around us, mate," Ron comments. "We're not like the Slytherins who don't trust anyone and will backstab you at any given moment."

"Ron!"Harry and Hermione snap.

Arcanus gives them a questioning look but doesn't comment, knowing that he's not supposed to know much about the school and the Houses. Trying to not correct Weasley's assumptions about his former House isn't easy though. Not all Slytherins are evil, Severus himself being one of them. Living in a House that isn't trusted by the other three tends to leave seeds of distrust within the House itself.

"I'll explain it to you later," Hermione says and sits up straighter. Harry and Ron give Arcanus pitying looks as Hermione starts asking Arcanus all sorts of questions.

"Don't you ever breathe?" Arcanus asks once Hermione finishes and answers only the questions he feels are important enough, along with answering some before they're asked. "I transferred here from Durmstrang where my mother is the Deputy Headmistress. We live in Italy near the ocean. Uncle Sirius is way too protective of me and Harry to be healthy and Remus isn't scary at all. My mother's half vampire and half Veela so I'm used to the odd creature habits. No, vampirism only affects full vampires, not half bloods or less. The Veela blood isn't that strong in me either because the human blood outweighs it. Everyone happy?"

"Yeah, we're good," Ron answers as he claps a hand over Hermione's mouth before she can ask anything embarrassing. "You're going to be in our year though, right?"

"Yes," Arcanus says, wondering why he forgot to mention that and why Weasley was so quick to silence Granger, despite the fact that he's undeniably grateful for the quiet. "Can you guys save me a seat at dinner? The Headmaster wants me to follow behind the First Years and then have the Sorting Hat announce what House I'm in to the school, unfortunately."

"Of course," Harry chirps, startling the other three. He had stayed silent during most of the trip so that he didn't slip up and hint that he had warned Arcanus about how Hermione would have a list of questions for him.

"Now, we have a new student with us this year and I would like for all of you to treat with respect and courtesy no matter what House he is Sorted into," Minerva McGonagall announces to the school once all of the First Years have been Sorted. The chatter in the Great Hall dies down immediately. "Arcanus Black, come and place the Sorting Hat on your head."

"Yes, ma'am," Arcanus over to the stool and sits obediently, playing the part of a nervous student unsure of where he's going to end up perfectly as the Sorting Hat is placed on his head.

_Quit trying to change my mind, dear boy, you still belong in "__**Gryffindor!"**_The Sorting Hat shouts and the Gryffindor table bursts into applause, though some of the older students seem wary.

Arcanus moans to himself as he walks over to the spot Harry, Granger, and Weasley had saved for him. Harry happily introduces him to everyone, the female Weasley included. The fact that the red head is sitting on Harry's other side only serves to worry Arcanus as to whether or not she'll be around most of the time. She might be a problem in his orders to get close to Harry, despite him being friends with the teen already.


End file.
